The Black Life
by SweetieMor
Summary: AU:¿Y si la familia Black se vuelve a unir después de aquel Halloween, las mujeres no pueden ser mortifagos, Voldemort muere, Dumbledore quiere controlar a los Black y Sirius intenta criar a Harry con la ayuda de Bellatrix, Narcissa y su madre? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic es una traducción de uno escrito por Miss Potter 19. La autora me ha dado el permiso para que pueda traducir todos los capítulos que ella ha hecho hasta el momento.

**The Black Life**

**A Black life – Capítulo 1**

Era la tarde de Halloween, y Sirius estaba esperando con impaciencia a Colagusano, ya que esa tarde iban a ir a visitar a Harry para celebrar la fiesta además que sabia de muy buena fuente de que Lily estaba preparando sus famosos caramelos de toffee. Sirius ya no podía aguantar más y Colagusano le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

La noche antes el encantamiento Fidelus había sido cambiado, así que no tenia ni idea de donde vivían los Potter, y si lo supiera, el ya se hubiera ido hace algunas horas. Justo cuando estaba contemplando la idea de ir a buscar a Peter, un extraño sonido vino del final del pasillo.

"¡Mira que hora es Colagusano! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde y perderemos todos los caramelos que Lily ya halla hecho!" exclamó avanzando hacia la puerta. La voz que le contesto le hizo detenerse en seco, era una voz que no debería ser oída en su apartamento.

"Siempre pensando en tu estomago querido primo" la voz se siguió escuchando por el hall. Nunca pensó escuchar la voz de ella en su apartamento, a menos que ella estuviese en graves problemas, cosa que el esperaba que no estuviese, pero era la única explicación a su visita.

"Bellatrix ¿esto es una visitas por cortesía o necesitas mi ayuda?" él preguntó.

"No, no y probablemente no, pero si así fuera esta no seria la primera puerta a la que llamaría" respondió.

"¿Entonces, como has encontrado mi barrio?" él llego hasta el hall para hacerle frente. Afortunadamente ella estaba sola y al ver a Sirius le entrego su varita.

"¿Tienes hechizos protectores? pensé que estabas probando tu estupidez cuando me las arregle para llegar hasta aquí" Señaló.

"Si, los tengo Trix, yo no soy tan estúpido, solo un Black en problemas puede atravesarlos. Primero lo puse solo para Dromeda, pero después oí los rumores del compromiso de Reggie y lo puse para toda la familia, sabes que nunca me gusto Lucius y pensé que quizás algún día Cissa podría necesitar ayuda. Tu nunca entraste en mi cabeza con toda honestidad, Trix, tu puedes protegerte." Fue entonces cuando Sirius se dio cuenta en su rostro lleno de golpes y en la ropa manchada de sangre. "Trix, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Fue Rodolphus? Ese maldito bastardo ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto?" exigió.

"Así que… ¿pusiste que cualquiera de nosotras pudiera pasar? ¿Después de todo lo que paso cuando estábamos en el colegio? Y si este es el resultado de la llamada de mi esposo. Y tengo algo que decirte, la información que conseguí obtener de él, No estaba muy emocionado cuando le dije que iba a venir aquí y contarte todo. Aparentemente yo ya no soy Lestrange, soy Black y debo actuar como tal.

"Tu eres una Black, eres Bellatrix Black ¡y debes actuar como eso! ¿Por qué Cissa y tú os casasteis con esos bastardos? Tú eres una Black, Bella. Actualmente yo soy el Lord Black lo que me permite hacerte retomar tu apellido Black y todos los privilegios y poderes que vienen con el. Me estoy dando cuenta, de que básicamente te estoy divorciando de Rodolphus, pero mira lo que te ha hecho." Sirius exclamó sin pensar.

Bella se vio abrumada por el nivel de atención que Sirius estaba mostrando, no entendía porque hacia esto por ella, pero había cosas mas importantes que discutir.

"Siri, deja eso, yo lo acepto, pero esta no es la razón por la que vine aquí. Hay un complot, una conspiración contra los Black y ellos están intentado que tu seas perjudicado. Dumbledore se ha hecho con el feudo de la familia y quieres hacerse con el control de todo lo que poseemos. Tu sabes que la nomina de los trabajadores del ministerio es dinero de los Black y esa es la razón por la que tenemos tanta influencia y Dumbledore quiere que se caiga abajo y después él volver a reconstruirlo y tener todas las influencias. Van a decir que tú no eres el guardián secreto de los Potter, Dumbledore sabe que es Pettigrew y que es el traidor. Pettigrew le va a contar a Voldemort donde viven los Potter. No se cuando llegue a descubrir esta información, pero Sirius tienes que irte de aquí, o al menos ir hacer las paces con tu madre, ella puede protegerte y decirle al ministerio que eres inocente de cualquier cargo, siempre y cuando no vayas hacer algo estupido y vayas detrás de Pettegrew, ya que eso no ayuda en absoluto. Todo lo que necesitamos es conseguir que toda la familia este junta de nuevo, y que nadie pueda materse con los Black. Tú puedes hacer que todo esto suceda ya que el nuevo Lord Black puede volver a Grimmauld Place, hacer las paces con su madre y usar el tapiz para reunir a toda la familia y así podremos ganar contra Dumbledore." Terminó triunfante.

Sirius estaba contemplando lo que Bella había dicho, cuando ella rompió su concentración, "Sirius, tengo que decirte algo más. Vamos, vamos a sentarnos a la sala y te pondré un poco de whisky de fuego." Cuando los dos primos estaban sentados en el salón Bella volvió hablar "Siri, es sobre lo que todo el mundo ya sabe, necesitas saber lo que ha estado sucediendo. Bueno tú obviamente sabes que tu padre a muerto, haciéndote a ti Lord Black, tu madre se encuentra esperando en Grimmauld Place, en este momento esta bastante triste, en realidad es bastante molesta. Mis padres han fallecido, viruela de dragón, fue realmente terrible. Reggie fue el siguiente, no sabemos si fui la viruela o Voldemort, yo se que él fue hablar con Dumbledore, que iba a espiar y ya no fue visto de nuevo. Ningún cuerpo, ningún funeral, eso ha ayudado a que tu madre se vuelva completamente loca y que murmure sobre Ophelia, estoy cansada de decirle que ellos probablemente estén muertos. Cissa y yo estamos bien a pesar de todo, Rodolphus es un bastardo y Lucius no es mucho mejor, intimida pero no creo que halla pegado a Cissa y además ella ha tenido un bebe, Draco y si ella sigue entorno a Lucius el niño va acabar siendo igual que él. No he escuchado nada acerca de Andromeda, y Rodolphus se habría tomado la molestia de decirme si le había sucedido algo."

Mientras que Bellatrix hablaba sobre los distintos familiares Sirius se puso a llorar. Fue demasiado para él, que su hermano pequeño era realmente bueno y que trato de salir de los mortifagos, había oído rumores sobre eso pero no quería creerlos hasta que lo vio por si mismo. "Siento lo de tus padres Bella y he oído que Andromeda esta felizmente con Ted y tiene un hijo, Nymphadora pero si tu la llamas así que vuelve loca. Es metamorfomaga y siempre esta cambiando su color de pelo, tiene ocho años y es genial. Tengo una foto en algún sitio, voy a buscarla más tarde, pero ahora voy a curar tu cara Bella, no pareces digna de la más antigua y noble casa Black" Terminó riendo.

Bella respondió haciendo un gesto, Sirius le curo las heridas con hechizos y pociones. "Sirius, de verdad, ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Yo no lo merezco, no después de lo que ocurrió cuando nosotros estábamos en el colegio, nunca pensé que esa noche me dejarías de hablar. Todavía somos familia, supongo."

Sirius comenzó a pensar en como responder, la miro con lágrimas en los ojos "Como tu dices Bella, todavía somos familia. ¿Sabes que llore por una semana después de que me seleccionaran en Gryffindor, yo todavía pensaba como tu, que no importaba que llevara rojo en vez de verde, yo todavía era Siri el primo heredero de la familia. Entonces te Cissa y a ti hechizándome por los pasillos y nadie me hablaba en casa durante las vacaciones. Al final deje todo y me mude, fui a vivir con los Potter por lo menos hasta el final del sexto año, entonces me compre este lugar con el dinero que el tío Alphard me dejó. Oh! Por cierto me encontré con Ophelia, madre estaba equivocada no estaba muerta, fue adoptada por una familia con una larga lista de squibs y ella fue a Hogwarts con nosotros, una Gryffindor, como yo. Ella es la razón por la que no me olvide de ti, ella dijo que le gustaría conocer a la familia y ver si eran tan malos como parecía, así que estoy dispuesto a seguir con este plan pero solo si tu aceptas, si no cerrare la casa Black, usare el dinero y desapareceré, y ya sabes que lo digo en serio." Dijo amenazadoramente.

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza "Bueno, ¿y como es que no la conozco? Si ella es uno de los nuestros tendrá ciertas características Black, a menos que ella estuviese utilizando algún tipo de hechizo y un nombre diferente. Así que, ¿Quién es ella?"

"Lily" Sonrió Sirius.

"Lily, ¡Lily Potter! La sangre sucia es tu hermana" Exclamo Bella.

Sirius gruño ante el comentario y Bellatrix enseguida se retracto, "Cuando Peter finalmente venga y me diga donde están los Potter yo…seré el primero en matarlo ya que es una pequeña rata traidora. Luego iré a buscar a Lily y te la presentare o te la volveré a presentar, no creo que ella quiera ser llamada por su verdadero nombre, Ophelia Cassiopeia Black. Bueno basta de esto, ¿quieres algo de comer?" justo cuando estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer, algo le hizo saber donde vivían los Potter. "Valle de Godric ¡no! El encanto se ha roto, Voldemort los ha encontrado."

* * *

Sirius estaba de acuerdo con Bella en que no podía ir detrás de Colagusano, decidió ponerle un encantamiento de seguimiento dentro de las mantas en las que iba envuelto Harry, seria la mejor manera de averiguar si Dumbledore estaba tomando al bebe. También puso el encantamiento en su moto, donde Hagrid llevaba a Harry.

Sirius no había salido a perseguir a Peter. Aunque lo mataría por no dejar que ella conociese al resto de la familia. Por las esperanzas que había puesto en una reconciliación por el resto.

* * *

Sirius acababa de aparecer en la casa, cuando Bella salio de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, clavando todas las esperanzas de una nueva familia unida con la pequeña posibilidad de que su tía aun tuviese corazón en lo que se refería a su hijo.

"Tía Walburga" Exclamo, esperaba y rezaba que alguien estuviese en casa para escucharla. Todo el futuro de Sirius dependía de esta reunión.

"Señorita Bella ¿Qué hace aquí? La señora dice que si quiere hablar con ella, tiene que ir al salón" Anunció Kreacher con una reverencia.

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza al elfo para demostrar que le había oído y con rapidez subió las escaleras para estar en frente de su tía. Tan pronto como entro en el salón, Walburga comenzó hacer preguntas y exigir respuestas, lanzando a un lado las fotografías que sostenía de Sirius y Regulus. "Bellatrix ¿hay alguna razón para que entres en mi casa gritando como una loca? ¿y cual por que tu ropa esta cubierta de sangre?"

Bellatrix comenzó a decirle a su tía la historia de lo que había sucedido a ella ese día, y de lo que Dumbledore estaba tramando para destruir a la familia Black, sobretodo en como afectaba a Sirius y el destino que le esperaba, a manos del ministerio. Mientras lo contaba el rostro de su tía comenzó a oscurecerse.

"Obviamente mañana me voy al ministerio para cancelar este horrible desastre ¿Quién se atreve a meterse con los Black? Tu plan de unificación esta bien pensado Bellatrix, pero ¿estas segura de que Sirius estará de acuerdo? Todo será en vano si el Lord Black no esta de acuerdo"

Bellatrix reflexiono sobre la pregunta de su tía, aun no estaba segura de que Sirius todavía estuviese de acuerdo después de que no hubiera podido salvar a los Potter. Dijo que solo volvería a unirse a la familia si aceptaba a Ophelia. "Tía Walburga no estoy muy segura si te estoy siendo honesta, el menciono algo de que había encontrado a su hermana gemela y que no estaría dispuesto a volver a la familia, a menos de que ella fuese aceptada por nosotros."

"¿Él encontró a Ophelia?" susurró "Pero Orion me dijo que murió al nacer, yo sabia que no fue así, porque nunca se registro la fecha de la muerte en el tapiz ¿sabes donde esta? ¿Quién es ella?"

"Es Lily Evans, o Lily Potter como se la conoce ahora. Ella fue a Gryffindor con Sirius y lamentablemente por criada por muggles, pero era una de las mejores brujas de nuestro año."

De repente Walburga se dio cuenta "Esa sangre sucia pelirroja que siempre estaba con Sirius y Potter, ¡Esa es mi hija!" Bellatrix asintió "Comprueba el tapiz tía Walburga, probablemente encontraras la rama Potter allí de nuevo."

Walburga y Bellatrix fueron a mirar en el tapiz, y como había dicho Bellatrix, Potter estaba allí. Desafortunadamente la fecha de sus muertes también estaban puestas. El corazón de Bellatrix cayo en su estomago, "tía Walburga, voy a volver con Sirius al otro piso, para comprobar que esta bien después de esto" Dijo señalando al tapiz.

Walburga asintió y le confirmo a Bellatrix que mañana iría al ministerio y empezaría con la reunificación de lo Black.

Cuando Bellatrix se fue, Walburga reflexiono sobre todo lo que le había contado. Esperaba que Sirius estuviera de acuerdo con el plan. Después de todo lo que Bellatrix le había dicho Sirius se perfilaba como un buen cabeza de familia, como siempre había soñado y como su marido le dijo que iba a ser.

* * *

Bellatrix volvió al piso de abajo y encontró a Sirius acurrucado en el suelo llorando, su mejor amigo, su hermana y sobrino habían sido asesinados, traicionados por alguien en el que todos habían confiado. Como ella ser acercó, se levanto y la abrazo. "Harry estaba vivo y más que eso Voldemort se ha ido ¡esta muerto!" Exclamó "No se si celebrar esto o no, me refiero Harry sigue vivo y Voldemort se ha ido, pero James y Lily tenían que morir para que esto ocurriese" A Sirius se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

Como Sirius le decía que Harry estaba vivo, Bella comenzó a mirar alrededor para comprobar si había algo que le indicase de que allí había un bebe de quince meses. Como no vio nada le pregunto a Sirius el paradero del bebe.

"Bueno, yo no sabia como te iba el encuentro con mi madre así que deje que Hagrid lo llevase a donde Dumbledore quiere. Acaba de ver a sus padres muertos y a un montón de aurores apareciendo para detenerme, así que puse un encantamiento seguidor en su manta para averiguar donde Hagrid lo ha llevado, tengo la sensación de que Dumbledore lo ha dejado con alguien que adora al bebe, como los Weasley no creo que lo halla dejado con los muggles que adoptaron a Lily. ¿De todos modos cómo fue la reunión con mi madre?"

"Todo salio bien" confirmó Bellatrix "Tu madre va ir por la mañana al ministerio para limpiar tu nombre y recordarle a Fudge quien le paga." Dijo sonriendo "Ya puedes ir a buscar a Harry ¿Puedo ir yo también?"

Sirius activo el encanto que había colocado sobre la manta de Harry y la moto. Su rostro comenzó a oscurecerse cuando vio donde Dumbledore había llevado a su ahijado. "Esta con muggles, Bella! En una puerta! Ese viejo chocho ni siquiera se ha molestado en ponerlo dentro" Grito Sirius.

Después de que Bellatrix le hubiese calmado ambos se aparecieron lejos de Privet Drive para recuperar a Harry. Pronto encontraron el número de la puerta, Sirius tomo suavemente a Harry y lo acuno en su pecho. Le da un delicado beso sobre la cicatriz que Voldemort le dejo y desapareció para volver a casa, con Bellatrix siguiéndole borrando cualquier indicio de que habían estado allí.

* * *

Las brujas y magos brindaron por todo el país por la derrota de Voldemort. Sirius y Bella llevaron a Harry lejos de los Dursley. Los mortifagos poco a poco fueron muriendo debido a que fueron infectados por un veneno que procedía de sus marcas oscuras, y así se reunían con su querido maestro.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fanfic es una traducción de uno escrito por Miss Potter 19. La autora me ha dado el permiso para que pueda traducir todos los capítulos que ella ha hecho hasta el momento.

**The Black Life**

**-Capítulo 2-**

Narcissa Malfoy nunca se había considerado una persona emocional, pero ciertas situaciones en la vida hacen que las emociones se muestren en todo su esplendor, como el día de su boda o el nacimiento de su hijo. Pero cuando se despertó con su marido al lado y vio que un leve tono verdoso cubría su rostro y una gran mancha de sangre procedente de la marca estaba en las sabanas de su cama, un nuevo nivel emocional apareció en Narcissa Malfoy. Gritó y varios elfos se precipitaron a la habitación preguntándose que pasaba. "¡Que alguien llame a San Mungo! ¡Algo esta terriblemente mal!" Les gritó a los elfos y salio de la habitación para llamar a un medimago.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que un medimago se dirigía hacia la mansión Malfoy, Walburga Black se paseaba por el atrio del ministerio con sus ropas ondeando a su paso. Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del ministro, pensó en todo lo que había descubierto sobre su hijo la noche anterior, que honestamente no tenia ni idea de que pruebas estaba utilizando Fudge para condenar a su hijo ya que ella no había visto ninguna evidencia de actividad oscura en ninguno de sus movimientos. Una futura eminencia en el departamento de la Ley Mágica, que estaba llamado a ser uno de los fiscales más importantes ya que un año después de terminar su carrera ya había encarcelado a un centenar de mortifagos y había hablado en publico en contra de varios miembro de la familia Black. El Ministerio parecía dispuesto a condenarlo hasta que tuvieron noticia de las palabras de Dumbledore. Se acercó a la oficina del ministro y dejo sus quejas a los secretarios. "Ah! Walburga querida", exclamó Fudge "¿A que debo este placer? ¿Vienes a celebrar con nosotros la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado?"

"No Fudge, yo no" replicó, "Me gustaría saber con que pruebas quieren condenar a mi hijo de ser un mortifago, porque según lo que he oído el es el candidato con menos probabilidades de utilizar las artes oscuras."

Fudge se quedo blanco, sabia que Walburga tenía razón, pero Dumbledore era muy persuasivo. Cornelius personalmente pensaba que era absurdo, pero el director se había pasado toda la noche llamándole para que hiciera una búsqueda y arresto inmediato de Sirius. "Pero mi querida Walburga, Dumbledore insiste en algo sobre el guardián secreto de los Potter y que el los debe de haber traicionado a favor de Voldemort, además el joven Harry fue secuestrado de sus casa, Dumbledore sospecha de Black y de otros mortifagos."

"¡Dumbledore dijo que...!" Walburga explotó "Dime Fudge, ¿si Dumbledore no insistió hasta que tu aceptaste esto?"

Fudge debía de admitir que le había acorralado con esta pregunta, no podía negar que aun creía que Sirius no era un mortifago, no después de condenar públicamente al marido de su prima por estar en el círculo intimo de Voldemort.

"Me temo que he cometido un grave error al escuchar lo que Dumbledore me ha dicho, señora Black" admitió.

"Estoy muy contenta por eso. Espero una disculpa a mi hijo y una retracción que se publicaran en el Profeta de la noche. También le sugiero que investigue a Peter Pettegrew y que era el guardián secreto de los Potter." Walburga dejo el ministerio y fue a reconciliarse con su hijo.

* * *

El medimago llego a la mansión Malfoy con una vaga idea de porque lo habían llamado. Ya había estado en las casas de Crabbe y Goyle, para descubrir que ambos estaban muertos y apostaría su carrera que estaba aquí para certificar lo mismo.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando entró en el dormitorio y vio al señor Malfoy muerto en la cama. Después de realizar unos simples hechizos de diagnóstico, se volvió hacia Narcissa. "Mis mas sinceras disculpas Señora Malfoy, pero me temo que su marido esta muerto. Este no es el primer caso que he visto hoy, parece que un veneno originado en la marca oscura de su marido se ha extendido por todo su cuerpo y finalmente lo ha matado. Nunca se había visto algo así y nadie esta seguro de lo que es y si podría haberse evitado. Mis disculpas de nuevo señora." El medimago se despidió dejando a Narcissa con su dolor.

* * *

Walburga decidió ir mediante polvos flú al apartamento de Sirius para hablar con él. Cuando salió de la chimenea lo primero que vio fue a su hijo dormido con su ahijado también dormido sobre su pecho sujetando un ciervo de peluche. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para marchar a casa y dejar que sigan durmiendo, Bellatrix salió de la cocina "Tía Walburga ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó.

"Yo venia a informar a Sirius de mi éxito en el ministerio, pero volveré más tarde. ¿Ese es el niño de Ophelia?" Walburga sonrió viendo la imagen.

"Sí" Bella respondió "¿Te gustaría cogerlo? Él es tu nieto después de todo." Bellatrix levanto a Harry de Sirius, así su primo podía dormir en una posición mas cómoda y su tía podría coger a su primer nieto.

Mientras Walburga solo tenía ojos para su nieto, el fuego verde de la chimenea de Sirius volvía una Narcissa muy agitada salio llevando a su propio hijo. A l ver a su tía y a su hermana mayo Narcissa se vino abajo causando que Harry y Draco comenzasen a llorar y Sirius despertase, encontrándose así con la mayoría de la familia en su sala de estar.

* * *

Un poco más tarde los Black que quedaban se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa del comedor de Sirius tratando de calmar a Narcissa para que pudiera contarles lo que había sucedido. Finalmente se calmo y le dijo a su familia sobre la muerte de Lucius. "El medimago dijo que les estaba afectando a todos ellos" sollozo Narcissa "Bella ¿es eso por lo que estas aquí también?"

Bellatrix resoplo y sacudió la cabeza, entonces le empezó a contar la historia de porque estaba allí. Como las dos hermanas estaban hablando, Sirius y Walburga se metieron en la cocina. "Entonces ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" Sirius le preguntó a su madre.

"He arreglado todo con el ministerio. Dumbledore estaba tratando de convencerlos de que tú eras un mortifago, pero Fudge no estaba del todo convencido en que lo fueras así que me las arregle para que cambiase de opinión. Obviamente tendrás que solicitar la custodia de Harry, pero como eres su padrino era la voluntad de los Potter, la solicitud será un mera formalidad." Sirius asintió comprendiéndola, su madre continuó "Por supuesto tú volverás a casa, así que cuando regrese mas tarde daré instrucciones a los elfos arreglar una habitación para ti y para el pequeño Harry. Será maravilloso volver a tener de nuevo gente en casa."

Sirius comenzó ha hablar "Mamá, si estas esperando que yo en esa casa en el estado que esta, estas equivocada, no voy a llevar a Harry a ese lugar. Antes de ir allí quiero que todos los objetos oscuros estén fuera de la casa, tiene que ser un lugar seguro para cuando Harry crezca. Si no estas de acuerdo puedo encontrar cualquier otro lugar ¡también Kreacher se tiene que ir es un elfo vil y cruel! Los Potter tienen algunos elfos nos ayudaran, así que no habrá problemas."

Walburga le miro un poco sorprendida, pero acepto a regañadientes, haría cualquier cosa para que la familia volviese a casa.

* * *

Después de una breve cena, la familia discutió un plan de acción para las siguientes semanas. Cuando Sirius estaba detallando el plan, el fuego de la chimenea volvió a brillar y una Andromeda muy enfadada salio de allí. Ignorando a sus hermanas y a su tía fue hasta Sirius y le dio un bofetón "¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Tus mejores amigos! Y además ¡secuestras a Harry! Pensé que eras mejor que ellos, nosotros no éramos oscuros, estábamos en contra de ellos." En ese momento miro hacia el resto de familia. Sirius se aparto y miro a Andromeda con cara de asco. "Si tu de verdad piensas eso de mi Andromeda ¡vete ahora! Si prefieres creer en la palabra de Dumbledore antes que a mi, fuera de esta familia ahora, fuera de mi casa y no vuelvas hasta que veas lo que realmente esta pasando." Cuando Andromeda se fue a través de la chimenea Sirius volvió a su asiento.

* * *

Después de estas hablando del plan varias horas. La familia llego a la decisión de que Sirius acompañaría a Bellatrix y a Narcissa a sus casas para que pudieran recoger sus pertenencias y Narcissa podría recoger algunos juguetes y ropas tanto para Harry como para Draco. Después de ir a la casa Malfoy y a la Lestrange volverían a Grimmauld Place, donde la madre de Sirius había puesto a los elfos para que arreglasen todo para los dos niños pequeños, "¿Qué sabéis de Andi?" preguntó Narcissa, "Bellatrix dice de volver a reunir a la familia, pero yo digo que será muy difícil convencerla."

Sirius resoplo "Andi será muy fácil de convencer cuando se de cuenta que con el trabajo de Ted no podrán pagar los gastos de escolaridad de Dora. Como hija de una Black esperaran que pague la tasa. Cuando llegue el momento no tendrán más remedio que venir con nosotros ya que toda la familia de Ted esta muerta. Tendremos que hacerle entrar en razón de que llegue el momento o bien tendrá que estar dispuesta a luchar para lograr poner a Dora en Hogwarts, sin nuestra ayuda."

"¿Y por que eso no será posible?" preguntó Bellatrix.

"No" respondió Sirius "No, a menos que quiera que Dora este dando vueltas como una Weasley y Andi es demasiado orgullosa para dejar que eso suceda."

"Iremos habla con dentro de unos días ¿no es así Bella?" preguntó Narcissa. Bellatrix asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo. "Si todo es por el orgullo, tendremos que hacerle ver que no hay nada de vergonzoso en volver a la familia para que la ayuden. Las dos lo hemos hecho, y las dos habíamos jurado que nunca volveríamos a los Black en busca de ayuda mientras que Sirius fuese el Lord Black. Sin ánimo de ofender primo, pero nuestros maridos estaban muy en contra. Por lo menos el tuyo, y Andromeda todavía tiene uno." Continúo Narcissa.

A Sirius le parecían graciosas las palabras de Narcissa, pero entendía que les había costado mucho, a las dos hermanas que venían en busca de su ayuda. Sólo esperaba que Andromeda volviese que viese lo que Dumbledore estaba tratando de hacer, antes de que cualquier cosa pudiese suceder, lo impedirían. Justo cuando estaba contemplando las posibilidades de la desconfianza de Andromeda un elfo doméstico llego a su apartamento para informar que Walburga ya tenía listo Grimmauld Place para la familia así que comenzaron a empaquetar las cosas para volver a la casa de la familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Life**

**-Capítulo 3-**

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su despacho pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, en las últimas horas. Los miembros de la familia Black estarían desacreditados en el ministerio que así le seria más fácil tomar el control del tonto ministro que la población había elegido. Ya había demostrado la facilidad con la que se podía convencer cuando él le había pedido que arrestase a Sirius. Es cómico pensar que Sirius es un mortifago, por no hablar de ser la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero el ministro era tan fácil de convencer, seria tan fácil hacer con el ministerio… sus planes estaban muy bien hechos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la subdirectora entro en su despacho agarrando una edición reciente de El Profeta mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Oh Albus ¡Mira esto! Yo sabia que el no podría haberlo hecho. Sirius nunca hubiese traicionado a James, y ahora Harry puede tener un tutor y una familia mejor que aquellos horribles muggles con quien le habías dejado." Minerva McGongall lloraba, Sirius y James fueron dos de sus alumnos favoritos, y la noticia de la muerte y la traición le había sentado muy mal, especialmente cuando había visto a Dumbledore dejar a Harry con aquellos dichosos muggles ¡Ni siquiera eran parientes de Lily! Sabia que Sirius había logrado descubrir que Lily era su hermana perdida de hace muchos años y la sobreprotección que había manifestado con ella, solo lo habia hecho con Bellatrix, Narcissa y Regulus. Simplemente no era posible que alguien como Sirius traicionase a los Potter, el hubiera preferido morir primero, Minerva lo sabia y creía que Albus también. Solo, que el tonto del ministro no pudo ver la verdad.

"Sí Minerva, había oído hablar de esa noticia. La voluntad de los Potter será leída mañana en el Wizagamont. El ministerio ha decidido que cambiarán su voluntad y dirán quien era el guardián."

"¿Qué estas intentando decir con eso? Pensé que el ministro ya lo habia ordenado. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Nada querida, nada de nada." Albus sonrío a Minerva, cuando salía del despacho. "Al menos hasta que la voluntad sea leída." Murmuró cuando se quedo solo.

* * *

El Wizagamont estaba en plena sesión, muchos miembros de la comunidad se habia metido en una sala continua para poder escuchar desde allí, la ultima voluntad y el testamento de los Potter. Iba a ser un evento controvertido todo el mundo sabían los problemas del guardián secreto con la tutela del pequeño Harry. Muchas familias se sentirían honradas de tener un niño tan especial como miembro de su familia. Cuando los miembros del Wizagamont tomaron asiento las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Sirius Black entró con Harry seguido de su familia. Muchos de los magos y brujas sentados en las tribunas comenzaron a susurrar, no podían creer que Sirius Black había regresado con su familia. Esa fue la prueba que muchos necesitaron para condenarlos como mago oscuro.

Sirius sabía que al entrar con Bella a su lado y Narcissa y su madre detrás muchas de las personas que pensó que eran sus amigos iban a dejar de serlo. Sabía que muchos creían que realmente habia cometido los crímenes de los que habia sido acusado, pero no le importaba, necesitaba el apoyo que su familia le estaba dando. Mientras se dirigía a las sillas destinadas para los Black, se irguió y camino con la cabeza bien alta, exactamente como lo sangre pura deberían. Mostraría a la sociedad de que era un Black y estaba de regreso con su familia a pesar de lo que el resto pensaran.

La sala quedó en silencio cuando Fudge entro y golpeo con el martillo sobre la mesa. "Brujas y magos del Wizagamont hemos sido llamados a la sesión de hoy para escuchar la lectura de la última voluntad y testamento del Señor y la Señora Potter. ¿Puede el encargado de leerlo entrar?"

Un viejo mago entro, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer:

"_Esta es la última voluntad y testamento del señor James Charlus Potter y la señora Lily Potter, también conocida como Ophelia Cassiopeia Black-Potter._

_En primer lugar, si esto se esta leyendo significa que hemos sido asesinados y que nuestro amigo nos traicionó. Muchos creen que nuestro amigo y hermano el señor Sirius Orion Black es nuestro guardián secreto, pero este era un secreto que él no podía mantener. Hemos confiado nuestras vidas y nuestra familia a nuestro otro amigo Peter Pettegrew, si ya no estamos aquí, por favor investiguen este asunto._

_Todas nuestras pertenencias incluyendo títulos, tierras, casas y acciones quedaran en manos de nuestro hijo Harry James Potter, que hasta que cumpla 11 años estará custodiado por su tutor, a la edad de 17 podrá tomar el control de todo. Como ya no estamos aquí para cuidar a nuestro hijo, confiamos su bienestar a un grupo muy reducido de personas. En primer lugar su padrino y tío el señor Sirius Orion Black, si esto no es posible entonces le pedimos a la familia Longbottom si podría criar a Harry junto con su hijo. Si esto no es posible confiamos su seguridad a sus parientes vivos más cercanos, que será un descendiente de las casas Black, Potter o Seywlen_.

_Para asegurarnos que nuestro hijo se crío en un ambiente adecuado, hemos creado una cuenta en Gringotts, la llave se incluye en este sobre._

_Hemos dejado una caja en la mansión Potter que contiene unas cartas que nos gustaría que nuestro hijo tuviese en cada uno de sus cumpleaños y en navidad. También hay una carta para que la lea en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños para preparar su papel como próximo patriarca de su antigua y noble familia. Cualquiera de las personas nombradas para tutelar a Harry sabrá como encontrar la caja._

_Nosotros queremos una última petición, que nuestro hijo nunca sea llevado con los muggles con los que Lily se crió, odian la magia y no van a entender la situación de Harry en nuestra sociedad._

_Además, Canuto nuestro amigo y hermano, hará cualquier cosa para aumentar la seguridad de Harry. Sabes lo que significa y no permitas que otros detengan tus ideas. Te queremos Canuto, sentimos haberte dejado._

_Asegúrate de que Lunático es atendido, hemos encontrado una nueva solución que ayude en su problema, ya hemos pagado por esa ayuda. Lunático no es caridad, es todo por las navidades y cumpleaños que nos vamos a perder._

_No olvides Harry que te amamos y que nunca te quisimos dejar. Se feliz y seguro. No queremos volver a verte por aquí hasta dentro de muchos años."_

* * *

Cuando la lectura llego a su fin, Sirius estaba a punto de llorar, el mensaje que James le había dejado, básicamente dio su bendición para que Sirius regresase a su familia con Harry. Lo que le permite a Harry tener la oportunidad que Lily nunca tuvo. James sabia que en realidad no quería separarse de su familia, pero vivir con ellos se habia vuelto insoportable en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Fue una de las cosas que Sirius comprendió acerca de James, ambas educaciones fueron muy similares, pero los Potter eran más hogareños que los Black a la hora de tratar a su hijo. Eso fue lo que mas amaba Sirius de vivir con ellos, el hecho de saber que era amado y querido, algo que le faltaba en su propia casa. Este sencillo mensaje de James, estaba haciendo que Sirius viviese el sueño que habia mantenido oculto durante los últimos cinco años.

Fudge miro complacido por la voluntad, ahora sabia que no habia cometido un error al escuchar a Walburga y que si hubiera escuchado a Dumbledore un hombre inocente estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al Wizagamont "Aurores, enviar un equipo a casa de Peter Pettegrew. Este será detenido inmediatamente, es un gran peligro para el niño que vivió."

Cuando Fudge termino sus palabras la audiencia comenzó a ponerse de pie para protestar. La Sra. Molly Weasley era particularmente la que no apoyaba esa moción. "¿Pettegrew representa un gran peligro para el niño que vivió? ¡Pettegrew! ¿Qué pasa con los Black? ¡Estas dejando que ese bebe viva con esa gente! Ellos son mas oscuros que la oscuridad ¿Qué le podrá ocurrir allí?" Gritó. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius vio como la cara de Bellatrix se torcía en un horrible gesto. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se iba a poner a lanzar maldiciones en cualquier momento. Puso su mano sobre el brazo que tenia su varita y discretamente movió la cabeza. Ella puso mala cara, pero guardo su varita. Dumbledore continúa con las objeciones de la Sra. Weasley "Tengo que decir señor ministro que estoy de acuerdo con la Sra. Weasley, la familia Black es bien conocida por su alianza con la artes oscuras. Esto no puede ser bueno para nuestro salvador, en mi opinión creo que el niño deberá ser colocado con su familia muggle, al menos hasta que sea mayor de edad en Hogwarts y entonces si quiere puede volver con el señor Black." Terminó sonriendo con benevolencia al tribunal.

Esta declaración fue todo lo que necesito Walburga para expresar su propia opinión a Dumbledore. "¿Por qué no escuchas viejo tonto? Mi hijo es capaz de cuidad de su ahijado. Lo que sea necesario creo que fueron esas palabras, si mi hijo necesita a su familia, si duda tendrá su ayuda, tú sabes perfectamente que no somos oscuros como le gustaría a Molly Weasley. Y tu Dumbledore el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, el mago que piensa que es bueno dividir a una familia. Todo el mundo ha escuchado la voluntad de los Potter y todos sabemos que no puede ser rota. Dumbledore acabas de intentar romper la voluntad de una de las familias más antiguas y más nobles. Espero que se den cuenta del terrible error que se hubiese cometido si sus planes llegaran al final." Con esto último Walburga salió perseguida por el resto de la familia. Cuando Sirius salía vió a su amigo Remus con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

* * *

Remus siguió a Sirius y su familia fuera de la sala, realmente necesitaba hablar con Sirius. No era que el no creyese a Sirius cuando dijo que era inocente, no entendía porque sintió la necesidad de volver con su familia, Sirius habia conseguido un gran número de amigos a lo largo de todos sus años en Hogwarts y cualquiera de ellos estaría feliz de ayudar a criar Harry. Había más cosas y Remus estaba decidido a descubrirlas, a saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sirius.

"Canuto ¡espera, tengo que hablar contigo!" Gritó Remus cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca como para que le pudiese oír.

Sirius se volvió todavía con Harry, "Hey Lunático ¿estas bien?" Sirius sonrío levemente a su amigo.

"Estoy buscando a Canuto, ¿y tu?"

"Lo mismo, desaparecí el día de Halloween, pero me estoy encontrando, o eso creo." De repente Harry comenzó a ponerse quisquilloso y Sirius se lo entrego a Bella para que pudiera calmarlo. Al ver esto, Remus frunció el ceño. Parecía demasiado natural que Sirius le diese el niño a Bella.

Al notar la mirada que Remus le había dado a Bella, Sirius le pregunto que cual era su problema con su familia. "Canuto, eras feliz al escapar de ellos y vivir con Cornamenta. No entiendo porque crees que los necesitas ahora, tú eres el Lord. Tú sabes que la gente te ayudará con Harry si eso es lo que te preocupa, la gente como los Weasley, Diggory que ya tienen niños te pueden ayudar. No les necesitas como ellos no te necesitan a ti. A menos que tu hayas cambiado los encantamientos, y tengas que ayudarlos. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Sabes que Lunático? Yo nunca pensé que eras una persona que ese tipo de mente, pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo eres. Estoy viviendo con mi familia porque Harry tiene derecho a saber quien es su familia, toda su familia, no solo a mí. Nunca sabrá nada de James y Lily, pero el sabrá de sus primos y su abuela. Si no puedes lidiar con eso, entonces no tienes lugar en su vida. Piénsalo Remus, lo que es más importante para ti, ¿una tonta idea de magia blanca y oscura o el hijo de tus dos mejores amigos muertos? Vuelve a verme cuando lo tengas claro." Con esto Sirius y la familia Black se despidió y regresaron a su casa para discutir la lectura.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Life**

**-Capítulo 4-**

Los Black llegaron a casa después de la lectura del testamento. Sirius tomo a Harry de los brazos de Bella y desapareció con él escaleras arriba. Los miembros femeninos no sabían que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza. Montones de cosas se dijeron hoy sobretodo la gente la gente que Sirius había considerado sus amigos. Las cosas que había dicho Remus Lupin, ninguno de ellos sabia exactamente lo que causo que Sirius se fuese de casa, todo lo que había dicho en ese momento era que no podía soportar vivir más con ellos. Muchas cosas habían salido a la luz en los últimos días y que tendrían que hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido hace algunos años, muchas cosas que necesitaban ser aclaradas. Walburga no estaba totalmente convencida de que Sirius se volvería a quedar, creía que era un mecanismo de supervivencia. Necesitaba a su hijo en casa, demasiados miembros de la familia habían sido eliminados en esta ridícula guerra. Dos de sus sobrinas estaban viudas, ella misma había perdido a dos hijos y su marido había muerto en circunstancias sospechosas. Los restantes miembros de esta familia necesitaban hablar de muchos temas que habían intentado tapar durante los últimos seis años.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sirius se encontraba en el piso de arriba sentado en su dormitorio con Harry, mirando todas las cosas que había dejado cuando se fue para vivir con los Potter. Harry se sentó sobre su regazo y empezó ha señalar todas las cosas que veía. "Mira Harry, esta es una foto mía y de mi hermano pequeño, tu tío Regulus. Éramos muy amigos en nuestra infancia, pero nos distanciamos cuando fuimos al colegio, era algo que no quería que sucediese, pero parecía la única solución en ese momento. Esta es con tu padre y con tu madre, a lo mejor pueden llegar a conocerse, era algo que tu madre realmente quería. Y esta es una de Bellatrix y yo, ella era mi mejor amiga siempre estaba ahí para mi, al menos hasta que tu padre y yo nos hicimos amigos. Tal vez podamos volver a ser amigos ¿tu que piensas?" Harry comenzó a reír y cogió la fotografía de la que Sirius estaba hablando. Sirius intento quitársela pero Harry la agarro con más fuerza. "Mira esta, aquí estamos Lunático, tu padre y yo, no me acordaba de haberla dejado aquí, ese día fue un gran día de diversión, habíamos estado nadando en el lago de Hogwarts y tu madre nos vio y se volvió loca, nos dijo que no estábamos dando buen ejemplo a los otros cursos. A ella le gustaba seguir las normas, pero enseguida le enseñamos la manera mas divertida de la vida. ¿Quieres esta foto?" Harry volvió a reír y volvió a coger la foto. "Me pregunto que pensara hacer Lunático, se que no quiere dejar de verte, pero el no entiende mis razones para hacerlo. Nunca, no lo entendía en el colegio, tu padre lo hizo. El sabía porque realmente me fui. Lunático no se crío de la misma manera que nosotros. Pero apuesto a que podemos hacérselo entender ¿no? No podemos perderle, así como todos los demás." Sirius sonrió a su ahijado que le devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo.

Bellatrix había estado escuchando desde la puerta. Su interés se despertó así que necesitaba saber porque Sirius había abandonado a su familia. El siempre dijo que era por la diferencia de creencias, pero Bella siempre pensó que había algo más. Estaba decidida llegar hasta el fondo. "¿Qué no entienden, Siri?" pregunto en voz baja. "no me importaría que me la explicases."

Sirius suspiro, sabia que algún día tendría que hacerlo, pero no espero que fuese tan pronto. Se paso la mano por el pelo como Bella se sentó y Harry comenzó a mostrar sus fotografías intentando explicarlas. "¿Qué recuerdas del día que me fui? " Sirius le preguntó. Necesitaba que recordase ese día para entenderlo.

"Sí, llegue aquí y tu y tu padre os estabais gritando en su despacho. Saliste furioso de allí y me dijiste que te ibas. Durante días pensé que te habías ido por mi, cuando te veía siempre me mirabas con cara de tristeza. ¿Qué te dijo Orion aquel día?"

"Yo había ido a su despacho para decirle que había encontrado a Ophelia, que ella no estaba realmente muerta y que quería saber porque nos había estado mintiendo durante todos esos años. Él me dijo que no importaba, porque aunque la hubiese encontrado ella no podía entrar en la familia. Dumbledore se la había llevado del hospital al nacer y nos hizo pensar que había muerto al nacer. Padre dijo que era para evitar que madre la buscase. No sabemos porque Dumbledore lo hizo y probablemente nunca lo sabremos. Yo le dije que dejara de ser tan cobarde y que fuese a buscar a su hija, que quería conocer a mi hermana como debía de ser y también Reggie. Luego me dijo que había hecho cosas que ni un noble y valiente Gryffindor, como yo, pero nunca quiso decirme que significaba. Luego me dijo que mi compromiso se anulaba porque no sentía que yo fuese lo suficiente bueno como para formar un buen matrimonio de sangre pura, y que tendría que basarse en Reggie para ser su heredero. Me fui después de eso, y entonces tú te fuiste con Lestrange y me di cuenta de que era cierto. Ellos realmente no querían, yo no era lo suficiente bueno como para producir la siguiente generación. Me fui a casa de Potter y a pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, no pude poner mi confianza de Dumbledore, en algún lugar de mi cabeza me decía que el tenia la culpa de que yo no fuese bienvenido. Se llevo a Ophelia y el rompió toda la familia que tenia."

Bella se sorprendió por las razones que se fue. Ahora, la miraba que le daba tenia sentido, todo lo que había sucedido en esa época tenia sentido. Sus padres y su tío, la habían empujado con Rodolphus todo el tiempo, diciendo lo buena sangre que era. En realidad no tenía mucho sentido en ese momento, siempre había dicho que iba a casarse con Sirius y tener hijos para continuar la familia. Que harían el matrimonio perfecto de sangre pura, la imagen exacta de lo que una familia tenia que ser, hermosa, inteligente, con una gran magia, con alcance y lo más importante sangre pura. Habían crecido sabiéndolo, cuando estaban en cuarto año se habían desarrollado sentimientos y Sirius cogia frecuentemente la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter, para poder encontrarse por varios lugares por todo el colegio. Cuando Sirius dejo su casa, comenzó a salir con Rodolphus y Sirius la evitaba. Al graduarse se comprometió, se caso inmediatamente después y se vio atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, con un marido mas dedicado a Voldemort que a ella. Era todo lo que ella y Sirius habían dicho que no querían y ello la había estado matando lentamente.

Respiro hondo y lo miró, sus ojos brillaban. Sirius la miró y sonrió: "Sabes que no fue tu culpa. Fueron nuestros padres y Dumbledore, llegaremos al fondo y acabaremos con ello. Me pregunto si mi padre no dejo nada en su despacho. Debemos busca." Sirius empezó a levantarse para ir al despacho de su padre, Bella puso una mano en su brazo para detenerlo. "Sirius para, necesitas bajar el ritmo. No has parado desde que te enteraste y necesitas descansar, necesitas procesar lo que esta pasando y tienes que decirle a Harry donde están sus padres. No puede esperar que un bebe de 15 meses entienda porque sus padres han desaparecido y todas estas personas han aparecido en su vida. Simplemente para un poco y deja que las cosas se calmen en la familia. Necesitas hablar con tu madre, convencerla de que no te vas a ir de nuevo. ¿No lo iras hacer?" terminó susurrando. "No te vamos a resolver las cosas para que vuelvas a desaparecer con tus amigos. No puedes volver a dejarnos Siri." Bella comenzó a llorar y Sirius la abrazo susurrándole al oído que iba a estar ahí, que no iba a dejarla de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras que Sirius y Bella hablaban, Narcisa y Walburga estaban sentadas en el salón reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos mas recientes. Walburga suspiró "Me gustaría saber que decían todas aquellas personas acerca de cuando Sirius se fue de casa. ¿Qué han estado diciendo los Gryffindors? ¿O es que acaso tienen una gran imaginación?"

"No se tía, se que después que se marcho el cambio en la escuela. Solía verle cuando venia a ver a Bella y nos reuníamos en Hogsmeade, pero después de irse nada. Nunca lo volvimos a ver, siempre estaba con sus amigos y no nos hacia caso, ni comentarios sarcásticos acerca de Slytherin, yo pensaba que había madurado así que no le di demasiada importancia. Sin embargo Sirius les debe haber dicho algo a ellos."

"Voy descubrir porque se marcho y lo que le dijo a todos aquellos traidores a la sangre." Walburga se levanto decidida para hacerle frente a su hijo, pero se volvió a sentar mira a Narcisa con lágrimas en sus ojos, "Narcisa ¿Qué pasa si nos vuelves a dejar? ¿Qué pasa si lo estamos ahuyentando? No nos puede dejar de nuevo." Dijo todo en voz baja.

"No le fuerces tía, estoy segura que nos dirá todo cuando este listo. Incluso se lo podría estar contando a Bella ahora." Narcisa intento calmar a su tía. Walburga la miro y sonrió su sobrina tenia razón. Justo al poco tiempo de sentarse Walburga se dio cuenta de que su hijo se iba a quedar por tiempo, mientras Bella bajo las escaleras y le dio una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa un poco triste ya que todavía estaba en su mente la conversación con Sirius.

Mirando la cara de Bella Walburga susurro. "Él se va ¿no? Esta arriba guardando sus cosas, nunca lo volveremos a ver."

Sirius entro en la habitación y le dio a su madre una mirada extremadamente confusa. "Madre ¿de que te estas quejando? Estaba poniendo a Harry en su cuna con Draco."

"¿No te vas?"

"No madre, yo estaba arriba con Harry como bien te acabo de decir y luego vine aquí para hablar contigo y decirte que no me voy a ir."

Walburga miro a su hijo y vio la honestidad en sus ojos. "Bueno ¿Qué era todo aquello que estaba diciendo esas personas hoy? ¿Qué les dijiste cuando te fuiste de casa?"

Sirius respiro hondo y se dirigió a su madre "Hay cosas por la que me fui que me gustaría mantener en privado, no solo me afectan a mí y no me intentar presionar para tener información ¿entendido?" Walburga asintió y Sirius continúo. "El día que me fui, me había enfrentado a padre por Ophelia, antes de terminar el quinto curso me había dado cuenta de que Lily Evans era realmente Ophelia Black y le dije que iba a averiguar porque no creció con nosotros. Él me dijo que la dejase en paz y que estaba muerta para todos. Dumbledore se la había llevado a San Mungo. Yo le dije que dejase de ser un cobarde y que fuese al encuentro con su hija, que la lleve a su casa y la dejase vivir la vida a la que había sido destinada. Él me dijo que no era un cobarde y que había hecho cosas más valientes que cualquier Gryffindor. Entonces me dijo que no quería que el futuro de la familia recargase sobre mí y que Regulus seria el heredero, no me quería o necesitaba en la familia. Así que me fui."

Walburga miro a su hijo y se dio cuenta de que innecesariamente se habían distanciado de el después de la selección en Hogwats. Mientras le miraba continuo hablando. "Les dije a todos que me había ido de casa por toda su manía de la sangre pura y por las humillaciones constantes por no estar en Slytherin, a James le dije la verdad pensé que se lo merecía ya que estaba viviendo con él. Acordamos no decir nada a nadie, además era muy fácil que los demás creyesen lo que decía. Narcisa estaba saliendo con Malfoy y él siempre estaba diciendo cosas buenas acerca de Voldemort, Bella estaba con Lestrange y él hacia lo mismo. A todos les gustaba creer que yo estaba del lado de Dumbledore, me ayudo a terminar Hogwarts sin que nadie me presionase para unirme a el y luego conseguí mi trabajo en el ministerio. Dumbledore me quería para la Orden, pero le dije que no. Es por eso que muchas personas empezaron a creer que yo era un mortifago, para mucho de ellos si no estabas en la Orden eras un mortifago, mis creencias personales definitivamente hubiesen disparado la alarma para mucha gente a la que consideraba mis amigos. Cuando Lunático se ponga en contacto conmigo le voy a explicar la verdadera razón por la que me fui de casa y espero que me entienda. Si no lo hace, entonces no merecerá la pena que nos vea."

"¿Qué quieres decir con tu creencias personales?" pregunto Walburga.

"Que hay divisiones en esta sociedad por una razón, están lo sangre limpia que forman parte de la practica antigua y que mantienen muchas costumbres, como nosotros, los Potter o los Longbottom. Entonces hay familias como los Weasley y los Prewett que son sangre limpia, pero renunciaron a sus costumbres. Luego están los nacidos de muggles. Estos grupos deberían de mantenerse separados, no estoy diciendo que Voldemort tenía razón, pero creo que los nacidos de muggles no comprenden nuestra cultura, y tampoco lo hacen otras familias. Ser independiente no significa discriminar, tengo que interactuar con otras personas en mi trabajo, pero todos parecen tener una versión en blanco y negro de la magia, que no entienden que no hay magia ni blanca ni oscura, solo la forma en la que uno la usa. La gente como Molly Weasley no tiene ni idea de eso y prefiere ver a las familias que son mejores a la de ella como el mal. Era mucho más fácil para mí mantenerme en silencio. Hay una razón por la que James era mi amigo, él era la única persona en mi cuarto que me comprendía. Tuvimos una educación similar, pero el como heredero de Gryffindor su familia siempre fue vista como buena así que eran aceptados." Sirius se encogió de hombros al terminar. Sabia que su madre no estaría satisfecha con eso, pero él no era tan fanático como el resto de la familia pensaba a los nacidos de muggles.

"Espera ¿Qué quieres decir acerca de que Potter era el heredero de Gryffindor?" Preguntó Narcisa.

"Su árbol genealógico va desde Godric hasta el mismo, yo lo iba a decir cuando Harry fuera a Gryffindor para que tuviese una oportunidad de entrar en Gryffindor por su sangre."

"Sirius hay algo que no entiendo" dijo Walburga "¿Cómo es que no entraste a Slyherin cuando tu crees eso?"

Nuevamente Sirius se encogió de hombros "No tengo ni idea de porque madre, solo se que es porque no estaba seguro hasta que empecé hablar con los nacidos de muggles y me di cuenta de lo poco que sabia. Además tengo la sensación de que Dumbledore estaba detrás de ello. Pero yo no quiero hablar ahora mismo de ese viejo chocho."

"Míralo de esta manera tía, si hubiera estado en Slytherin nunca hubiese conocido a Ophelia y entonces no conocerías a tu primer nieto. Y si hubiera estado en Slytherin hay una gran probabilidad que de estuviese muerto en este momento." Bella afirmó. Sirius se río entre dientes, tantas cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si hubiera ido a Slytherin. Cuando estaba pensando en como de diferente hubiera sido su vida de haber estado en Slytherin, sonó el timbre de la puerta, minutos después el elfo de la casa entro en la sala.

"Disculpe amo Sirius, pero hay un señor Lupin en la puerta."

Sirius suspiró y se levanto de su silla para ir a ver a Lunático y tener el encuentro que era inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Life**

**-Capítulo 5-**

Tras la lectura del testamento de los Potter, los miembros mas importantes de la Orden del Fénix para discutir sobre los acontecimientos mas recientes. Molly Weasley estaba en contra de lo declarado e insistía en que Harry Potter no podía ser educado por Sirius Black o cualquiera de los Black. Para ella eran magos oscuros, todas esas tonterías de que Lily fuese una Black no podían ser verdad. Después de todo los Black que se habían escapado de su casa como Sirius y Andromeda nunca habían pasado a formar parte de la Orden en cambio Lily si lo hizo. Para ella todo los Black eran mortifagos y nada bueno podría salir de ellos.

Cuando comenzó a despotricar sobre el estado del "pobre Harry", Frank Longbottom empezó a mirar a su alrededor y a lo miembros del Wizagamont que salían de la sala. Comenzó a contarlos cuando se acordó de un informe que había llegado a su mesa solo unos minutos antes de que la lectura del testamento fuese hecha. "Sirius no es un mortifago" declaro con firmeza y claridad al grupo.

Molly le miro como si estuviese loco "Entonces ¿Cómo puedes explicar que vino aquí con su familia? Y que nunca se haya unido a la Orden ¿Por qué no se ha unido si no es un mortifago?"

"El mundo no se divide en mortifagos y en la orden, Molly. Fue una elección personal para todos nosotros unirse y Sirius decidió no hacerlo. El no es un mortifago y lo puedo decir con toda confianza. No es un mortifago porque esta vivo ¿No notas que la mitad del Wizagamot no se encuentra aquí hoy y que Narcisa y Bellatrix estaban aquí sin Malfoy y Lestrange? ¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido eso desde que se graduaron? El no es un mortifago y voy a seguir repitiéndolo hasta que te des cuenta de que es verdad. No tienes ningún derecho sobre Harry Potter, la única manera de que lo puedas llegar a conocer es si tu hijo se hace amigo de el en Hogwarts. Has perdido Molly." En cuanto finalizo Frank se alejo con su esposa y su pequeño hijo.

Cuando se fue, Molly se volvió hacia el grupo y comenzó a farfullar. No podía soportar equivocarse, especialmente delante de un grupo de personas. Sabia que no podía corregir a Frank Longbottom sin hacer el ridículo, pero era consciente de que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Harry se hiciese amigo de alguno de sus hijos incluso si estuviesen en la misma casa. Realmente había perdido la posibilidad de conocer al salvador de su mundo.

Dumbledore fue otro que no parecía satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos, necesitaba que los Black estuviesen dispersos. Hace cinco años pensó que su plan por fin se había realizado, Sirius había dejado a su familia y nadie sabia que el se había llevado a Ophelia del hospital ese día, lentamente pero sin parar la familia Black caía en desgracia y así el seria capaz de tomar el poder.

Mirando la cara de su compañero, Minerva McGonagall empezó a pensar en los mucho que Albus Dumbledore había cambiado en los últimos días. Parecía demasiado molesto porque Sirius Black criase a Harry Potter. Los Potter lo habían dejado en su voluntad y Minerva sabia que Sirius lo haría como si fuese suyo, que estaría bien atendido y seria bien consciente del mundo al que pertenecía. No podía ver el problema que veía Albus, a menos que el quisiese que Harry creciese en la ignorancia de su mundo. Pero, no, el no podría ser tan manipulador, ¿podría hacerlo? Cuando empezó a reflexionar más sobre esta situación, Remus Lupin apareció con un aspecto nervioso.

Cuando Remus se reunió con el grupo comenzó a pensar en lo que Sirius le dijo. No podía dejar de ver a Harry, era la única conexión que le quedaba con James y Lily, y estaba seguro que Harry le gustaría estar con su tío Lunático. Albus le saludo a su llegada "Remus hijo, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sirius? ¿Conseguiste que lo devolviesen a los muggles?"

Remus sacudió la cabeza "No, pero ha dicho que si quiero puedo ver a Harry."

"Bueno hijo, te sugiero que te reúnas con ellos y a continuación podremos ver a donde nos lleva esto. Harry debe estar con la familia que le corresponde". Albus sonrió a Remus, sabiendo que el estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que propusiese.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la sala, mientras caminaba hacia la salida Minerva le agarro el brazo, "No escuches al viejo tonto, lo primero continua siendo amigo de Sirius, y fíjate en que Harry crezca en un lugar seguro y no dejes que se lo lleven con esos muggles, son personas horribles tienes que ver como son. Imagínate la clase de vida que Albus quiere para Harry." Dijo Minerva que se fue rápidamente seguida por Remus.

* * *

Remus se dirigió rápidamente a través de las calles de Londres hacia Grimmauld Place. No tiene recuerdos agradables de esa estancia, pero sabía que era totalmente diferente desde que Sirius estaba allí. Por eso no entendía lo que Sirius estaba haciendo. Subió las escaleras de la puerta principal y toco el timbre de la puerta con la esperanza de ser bienvenido.

Un elfo se asomo tras la puerta y lo introdujo en el vestíbulo. Enseguida Remus se dio cuenta de cómo la casa se veía diferente desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Le dijo al elfo quien era y a quien quería ver, la criatura desapareció para volver al poco seguido por Sirius. Remus miro a su mejor amigo y tuvo que admitir que se veía diferente.

Se sentó en uno de los salones de la mansión. Sirius se sirvió un whisky de fuego y espero a que su amigo hablase. Remus respiro hondo y le miro "Quiero que me lo expliques Canuto, explícame de que trata todo esto."

"Te mentí, sobre la razón por la cual me fui de casa, no todo fue por la manía de la sangre pura, sino que en realidad no eran del todo tan malos. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella primera noche en Hogwarts cuando estábamos todos sentados a la mesa en el Gran Salón hablando de nuestras familias y Lily dijo que fue adoptada y que no sabía realmente si sus padres eran magos o no?" Remus asintió como Sirius continuo: "Bueno, pues eran mis padres, fue secuestrada del hospital el día que nació y todos creímos que había muerto, solo que el tapiz no tenia la fecha de su muerte. Así que cuando llegamos a quinto año la convencí para hacer la prueba de la herencia en Gringotts, pensé que seria una posibilidad remota de que fuese Ophelia, mi hermana, pero la posibilidad estaba ahí. Resulta que tenia razón. No se porque nunca se lo hemos contado a nadie, creo que estábamos esperando a que la familia lo averiguase. De todas formas, cuando llegue a casa después del quinto año fui hablar con mi padre acerca de esto. Resulta que Orion no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea como yo creía que lo iba a estar y entonces tuvimos una de nuestras discusiones. Me dijo cosas que no entendí y que aun sigo sin entender, entonces cancelo mi compromiso, ni si quiera me quería para producir la siguiente generación. Fui a vivir con los Potter y el resto ya sabes como continua."

"Ok, así que descubriste que Lily era tu hermana, la cual pensabas que estaba muerta y Orion no estaba muy contento por ello. Pero ¿Qué es todo eso acerca de un compromiso? ¿Estabas prometido? ¿Con quien?"

"Bella" dijo Sirius simplemente.

Remus le miro sorprendido, "Bella ¿Bella tu prima? ¿Bella la que esta casada con Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"¡Si Lunático! ¿Cuántas más Bellas conocemos?"

Remus se paso una mano por el pelo y miro a Sirius confundido." Pero ella siempre estaba con Lestrange cuando estábamos en el colegio."

"¿Cuántas veces desaparecí durante el cuarto y quinto año Lunático? No era para una incursión en las cocinas o para provocar el caos en alguna parte. Era para ir al encuentro con Bella en las aulas vacías o en la sala de los menesteres. ¿Por qué crees que me sabía tan bien el mapa de las mazmorras? Ella era mi mejor amiga cuando éramos niños y luego nos enamoramos. Entonces nos dijeron que no podíamos casarnos porque accidentalmente descubrí algo que mi padre quería mantener en secreto. Así que Bella se caso con Lestrange, pero ahora esta muerto así que esta de vuelta a casa."

"¿Esta muerto?" Remus estaba mas que confundido. Tantas cosas que creía de su amigo no eran verdad. Sirius fue el heredero de sangre pura que sus padres querían que fuese.

"Si, bueno al menos eso se supone, en realidad no me he tomado la molestia de ir a ver si era cierto. Pero Malfoy esta muerto, Cissa esta muy afectada creo que realmente le amaba. Al parecer, esto afecto a todos los mortifagos, su marca tenia algo toxico. Voldemort desapareció y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Eso ayuda mucho, supongo que ahora sabemos quien era un mortifago y quien fue falsamente acusado. Y madre por fin puede enterrar a Reggie, incluso si no tenemos el cuerpo."

Remus sabia que Sirius estaba insinuando algo con esa declaración, pero no le hizo caso, el no estaba aquí para iniciar una discusión sobre quien era y quien no era un traidor o un mortifago. "Quiero ser parte de la vida de Harry, Sirius. Y quiero asegurarme de que se esta criando en el mejor ambiente."

La ira creció con las palabras de su amigo, "¿el mejor ambiente? El esta con su familia, será educado correctamente, de la misma manera que crecí yo y también de la misma manera que James. Se que piensas que mi familia es malvada, pero no lo son. Los Potter eran exactamente iguales, como todas las familias con dinero, pero claro esta familia nunca ha estado en Slytherin. Vi como todos nos miraban hoy Lunático, todas aquellas personas que me odian ahora porque he vuelto a casa. Puedes ver a Harry si lo deseas, podemos tener un día de merodeadores una vez por semana o cada quince días o algo así. Así podemos decirle todo sobre James." Sirius sonrió a su amigo." Estaremos en contacto para organizar el funeral, me pondré en contacto". Remus asintió con la cabeza al salir. Las cosas no parecen ser tan malas como lo hicieron anteriormente, solo esperaba que Sirius no estuviese cometiendo un error al volver a casa.

* * *

Después de su reunión con Sirius, Remus decidió ir a informar a Dumbledore de que efectivamente Harry estaba en un buen lugar. Siempre ha sido obvio que Sirius adoraba a su ahijado y el resto de la familia parecía hacer lo mismo. No podía negar que los Black le darían a Harry la mejor vida. Apareció en Hogsmeade y corrió por el camino hacia Hogwarts, para informar a Dumbledore que Harry seria feliz con los Black. Para el era la solución perfecta, esperaba que Dumbledore lo viese de la misma manera.

Remus se encontraba de pie delante de la mesa de Dumbledore, le dijo al director todo acerca de su reunión con Sirius. Omitió algunos de los aspectos más personales de la conversación. "Así que en tu opinión Harry estará perfectamente con los Black ¿Incluso después de todas las sospechas que tenemos con Sirius?"

"Si, profesor, creo que seria lo mejor para Harry, es obvio que es amado por ellos y además el hijo de Narcisa es de la misma edad que Harry así que no estará solo. Y hay rumores de la muerte de todos los mortifagos y puedo decir que Sirius esta bien y vivo. Albus no dividas a una familia rota por la guerra como cualquier otra, no es justo ni correcto."

Para que no se le notase la cara de enfado, Dumbledore asintió, sabia que podía manipular a Remus a su voluntad y la mejor manera para hacerlo era dejar que la situación siguiese así. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor Remus? ¿Podrías contarme como van las cosas con Harry? Es un niño pequeño agradable, me gustaría que no perdiese esa parte de su naturaleza." Albus sonrió a Remus y este asintió.

"Por supuesto Albus, no puedo estar en desacuerdo con eso. Yo también estoy un poco preocupado acerca de cómo puede crecer, especialmente en torno a una familia como la de Sirius. Todos ellos son volátiles y se apasionan por cosas que no pueden ser muy beneficiosas para un bebe. Te veré pronto Albus." Con esto Remus se despidió y regreso a Hogsmeade.

Mientras veía a Remus Lupin, salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia las puertas principales Albus Dumbledore pensó en su próximo movimiento. Sabía que Harry Potter al ser educado por los Black sabría su posición exacta en el mundo de los magos y que será lo que necesite para influir en esa posición. Esperemos que Remus encuentre algo desagradable en la forma en que los Black educan a Harry. Mientras tanto, había otras cosas que hacer, como encontrar un nuevo profesor de pociones.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Life**

**-****Capítulo**** 6-**

La siguiente semana después de Halloween, Sirius estuvo muy ocupado planeando el funeral de los Potter. El día había llegado y la familia se disponía para salir hacia el cementerio en el Valle de Godric. No seria un funeral publico debido a la enorme cantidad de personas que habían expresado su interés en asistir al funeral de James y Lily. La gente quería dar las gracias a sus héroes. Este funeral se llevaría a cabo antes del funeral real. Sirius todavía no había encontrado las palabras para decirle a Harry que su papa y su mama no iban a regresar. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un bebe de quince meses muy indignado, que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado. Cuando se volvió para recoger a su ahijado Harry comenzó a balbucear. "Siri ¿veremos a mama y papa ahora?" Harry pregunto, Sirius respiro hondo y comenzó a explicar a su ahijado que sus padres no volverían.

"Harry ¿tu sabes que has estado viviendo aquí con Siri?" Harry asintió.

"Si, Harry como Bella, Cissy y Draco" Sirius sonrío a su ahijado.

"Bueno, Harry lo que pasa es que una persona muy mala a la cual no le gustaban tus padres ha hecho que desaparezcan".

"¿El hombre malo con la luz verde?"

Sirius respiro hondo. Sabía que el cuerpo de Lily fue encontrado en el cuarto de Harry, pero no tenia ni idea de que Harry recordase ese momento.

"Si Harry el hombre malo con la luz verde. Hizo que tu mama y tu papa fueran al cielo y ahora yo me voy a encargar de ti y puedes vivir aquí conmigo ¿te gusta la idea?"

"Si, pero ¿Cuándo volverán mama y papa?"

"Ellos no volverán, el cielo es un lugar donde las personas van cuando tiene que dormir durante mucho tiempo, y eso es lo que papa y mama tienen que hacer".

Harry resoplo y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Siri tu serás mi nuevo papa?"

Sirius sentía como si su corazón se fuese a detener. Si, iba a ser el padre de Harry, pero James era su padre, no podía tomar ese lugar. "Creo que si baby" dijo sin intentar ahogarse.

"Ok, papi Siri." Harry sonrió a su padrino.

Sirius sonrió a su ahijado "Vamos baby tenemos que ir a decir adiós a mama y a papa"

"Ok, papi Siri." Harry volvió a repetir.

* * *

La familia Black apareció en el cementerio del Valle de Godric sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. Sirius y Harry se acercaron a los ataúdes que estaban colocados cerca de las tumbas donde iban a ser enterrados. "Vamos baby, vamos a decir adiós a tu padre y a tu madre". Le dijo a su ahijado mientras se dirigían hacia los ataúdes de su mejor amigo de su hermana. Afortunadamente las tapas de los ataúdes estaban cerradas, no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de verlos ahí tendidos y no quería que Harry se volviese confuso al verlos allí.

"Cornamenta, Lil: Merlín no puedo creerme que yo sugerí el cambio. Seguramente me dirías que no fue culpa mía y que me deje de culpar, lo intentare. Harry y yo hemos vuelto a mi antiguo hogar, con la familia, bueno con todas las mujeres." Sirius sonrió, se podía imaginar la cara que hubiera puesto Cornamenta. "Merlín deberíais a ver visto las caras de la gente cuando se dieron cuenta de que volvía a casa, no tiene precio. Voy a cuidar de Harry correctamente, no os preocupéis por el. Crecerá bien y sabrá exactamente lo que significa para todos nosotros. No dejare que os olvide, siempre sabrá quienes sois y lo que hicisteis por el y por todo el mundo. Os echaré de menos a los dos. Adiós Cornamenta, Lil; os quiero." Sirius trato de contener las lagrimas, su ahijado comenzó hablar a sus padres.

"Mami, papi: Siri me dijo que ese hombre malo os hizo dormir y ahora iréis al cielo. Le pregunte a Bella donde estaba el cielo y me dijo que en las nubes, por lo que yo no os puedo ver. Yo quiero que tengáis un buen sueño y cuando os vuelva a ver podremos ir volar. Draco también vendrá, es mi nuevo amigo. Cuando estéis dormidos, Siri será mi nuevo papa, yo no tengo una nueva mama. Siri es papi Siri. Cissy y Bella son buenas y también lo es la abuela. Te quiero mama. Te quiero papa. Adiós. Elegir una nube agradable para dormir."

Sirius sonrió por las palabras de su ahijado. Parecía aceptar el hecho de que no iban a volver, al menos no es un futuro próximo, y a medida que creciese comprendería que sus padres no volverían. Sirius hizo una nota mental, para recordar que tendría que enseñar a Harry a volar, sabia cuanto le gustaba a su ahijado y Draco también podría venir. Ellos eran primos después de todo.

* * *

El funeral y los servicios fúnebres fueron únicos, Aunque el público estuvo lleno de peces gordos y gentes del ministerio que no sabían nada de los Potter. Era tan impersonal que Sirius lo odio. Lo miembros del colegio hablaron de lo buenos estudiantes que habían sido, y del modelo perfecto de estudiantes que Hogwarts quería. Todo era mentira y la mitad de los que estaban allí lo sabían. La única parte en la que estaba de acuerdo con ellos era el hecho de que eran buenos padres y que amaban a su hijo.

El funeral privado era mas intimo. Los amigos íntimos de la familia Potter se encontraban allí los muggles que habían adoptado a Lily, Sirius observo a su hermana que parecía estar ausente, seguro que por el miedo a la magia. En este funeral la gente contaba historias de los Potter y la forma en la que habían vivido. Remus contó historias sobre los merodeadores y Sirius se sumaba a ellas.

De regreso a casa, Sirius no aguanto más. Logro mantenerse bien durante ambos servicios, pero cuando llego a casa no pudo más. Dejo a Harry jugando con Draco y fue a uno de los salones mas tranquilos de la casa. Se sirvió un whisky de fuego, se hundió en uno de los sillones y comenzó a llorar. No podía dejar de culparse por la muerte de sus mejores amigos, si se hubiera quedado como su guardián secreto. Podría estar en su casa ahora, comer alguna de las comidas de Lily, riendo con James acerca de alguna estupidez. Todo lo que tenia ahora eran sus recuerdos.

Fue en ese estado como lo encontró Bellatrix unas horas mas tarde.

Cruzo la habitación y se arrodillo delante del sillón donde estaba sentado, intento llamar su atención con las manos, para sacarlo de sus recuerdos. Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba allí, Bella se levanto para que intentar sacarlo de la habitación. Sirius, sin embargo tenía otros planes, puso a Bella sobre su regazo, la abrazo y lloro. Ella se aferro a el y comenzó acariciar su pelo. Sintió que Sirius se relajaba y le miro, se veía tan perdido y triste, el le devolvió la mirada y puso sus manos sobre las de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sus manos se movieron y toco su cara mientas sus cabezas se acercaban, rozo sus labios, era exactamente como lo recordaba cuando tenia quince años. Fue un beso corto, pero que contenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos.

"Bella, yo… nosotros… Merlín, lo siento. No debería haber hecho esto. Justo acabas de dejar a Lestrange". Bella le interrumpió con otro beso, esta vez con un beso más largo y profundo.

"Sirius ¡realmente creías que quise casarme con el! Me vi obligada por mis padres y por los tuyos ¡Supuestamente un partido perfecto! El sabia que yo todavía te quería por eso me trataba tan mal. Sirius, yo siempre te quise a ti, y espero que tu todavía lo hagas". Los labios de Sirius hicieron que se callase, esta vez un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad.

"Todavía lo hago Bella" Nuevamente sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y Bella se puso a horcajadas sobre Sirius, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro. Justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo más pasionales, la puerta del salón se abrió. "¡Estáis aquí!" Narcisa exclamo. "¿Qué estáis haciendo? Oh no importa, la cena ya esta lista, así que bajar ahora mismo." Narcisa salio de la habitación. Sirius y Bella sonrieron y salieron de la habitación para ir a cenar.

"Entonces ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estabais haciendo los dos arriba?" Pregunto Narcisa tan pronto como se sentaron a la mesa del comedor.

Sirius y Bella se miraron y sonrieron "No mucho Narcisa, solo no estábamos poniendo al día sobre nuestras vidas." Dijo Bella a su hermana.

"Con vuestras caras pegadas no se como podría funcionaria." Dijo Narcisa. "Si vais a comenzar una relación de nuevo, al menos tener la decencia de contárnoslo. Sabéis que si esto se acaba seremos nosotros los que tendremos que recoger las piezas, otra vez."

"Eso ya no será necesario Narcisa, sabes lo que paso la ultima vez y ahora será diferente." Bella miro a Sirius y le sonrió afirmando su declaración.

Walburga sonrió durante toda las conversación de las dos hermanas, nunca entendió porque su cuñado había insistido en el matrimonio de Bellatrix con Lestrange, ella siempre pensó que el matrimonio de Sirius y Bella hubiera sido mejor. Miro a su sobrina y a su hijo, las miradas de cariño de Sirius, la forma en la que Bella le había estado apoyando durante los últimos días. Era igual que cuando Bella apareció ensangrentada en su piso. El había escuchado sus consejos y actúo en consecuencia. Sabía que su hijo tenía que querer a Bella para hacer eso. Era demasiado terco como para escuchar a otra persona. Eran la pareja perfecta y ahora parecía que las cosas seguían su camino. Solo esperaba que durase, su matrimonio seria perfecto.

* * *

Unos días después del funeral, Sirius decidió investigar en el estudio de su padre para saber si su padre había descubierto alguna información sobre Dumbledore. Se sentó en el escritorio de su padre y comenzó a mirar en los cajones. Descubrió un montón de cosas relacionadas con los negocios familiares, esas informaciones eran útiles pero no era lo que el estaba buscando en estos momentos. Empezó a buscar por la mesa otra vez, encontró una investigación que su padre había estado haciendo en relación con la marca oscura. Esto podría ser interesante por ahora. Su padre había encontrado una manera de eliminar el vínculo entre la marca oscura y Voldemort. Sirius no podía dejar de preguntarse si la información hubiese sido compartida con los demás, pero lo dudaba, tanto el marido de Narcisa como el de Bella estaban muertos y por lo tanto Regulus. Su padre, a pesar de ser un bastardo no hubiera compartido esa información sin el acuerdo de la familia.

Una hora mas tarde Sirius descubrió un compartimiento secreto en uno de los cajones, en este encontró lo que estaba buscando. Habia paginas y paginas de información sobre Dumbledore y las razones de sus acciones en contra de la familia. Descubrió las razones del secuestro de Ophelia, ello fue necesario para detener una alianza con los Potter. El interés de Sirius se despertó ¿Por qué detener una alianza entre dos familias? Siguió leyendo y advirtió del poder de un niño heredero de las casas Black y Potter. El niño, Harry solo el tendría el poder que mucho hubieran soñado. Con la ayuda de su familia Harry se daría cuenta de su potencial y al ser el heredero tendría una gran influencia en todo el ministerio cuando fuese mayo de edad. Los planes de Dumbledore se derrumbaron cuando James se enamoro de Lily, de modo que comenzó a concentrar su atención en su hijo. Si Harry no supiese su poder, tal vez si fue bloqueado el no seria capaz de usarlo para cambiar las cosas. Lo que Sirius no entendía era a lo que Dumbledore tenía tanto miedo como para cambiar. Las siguientes investigaciones de Orion sobre Harry eran ilegibles. Sirius sabía cual era su siguiente paso, pero antes necesitaba comprobar si Harry tenía algún hechizo bloqueador y debía informar a la familia sobre este nuevo descubrimiento.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Black life**

**- ****Capítulo ****7-**

Andromeda Tonks vestida con sus mejores ropas caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el despacho del director del colegio. Sabia que estaba buscando un nuevo profesor de pociones y también sabia que su familia necesitaba dinero para que Nymphadora pudiera ir a la escuela. Al ser una miembro de la familia Black, a pesar de que su tía se negó a reconocerlo, se espera que paga todo, algo que ahora no puede hacer. Andromeda se estaba empezando a lamentar de las cosas que le había dicho a Sirius cuando se entero de lo de los Potter, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para volver con la familia y pedir ayuda. Esta era su única opción.

Al entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore miro a su alrededor y vio todas las chucherías que el director había dispersado por todo el escritorio y por cualquier superficie disponible. Los retratos de las paredes la estaban mirando con descarada curiosidad. Su propio antepasado Phineas Nigellus ya había comenzado a dar un discurso de que las mujeres de la familia Black no trabajaban, que ese el lugar del marido que debía mantener a la familia. Parecía haber olvidado ya no era bienvenida en la familia y que su marido nunca seria capaz de mantener a su familia, su condición de ser nacido de muggles, no le permitió conseguir un trabajo bien pagado en el ministerio, como el que tenia Sirius cuando comenzó su formación. Esta era su única opción. Dejo de hacer caso a su antepasado, era igual que toda la familia y estaba acostumbrada a ignorarlos.

Una hora mas tarde Andromeda Tonks era la nueva profesora de pociones de Hogwarts y se dirigía hacia las mazmorras para mirar su nueva vivienda, su clase y su despacho. Su predecesor, el profesor Snape no había estado allí desde hacia mucho tiempo. Al entrar a la clase vio a un personaje vestido de negro salir de la puerta de en frente. Supuso que era un estudiante, cerro la puerta y salio del castillo para ir a casa, y mover algunas cosas para que la familia se pudiera trasladar al castillo.

* * *

Sirius entro en el comedor de la mansión Black y se encontró con Narcisa y Bellatrix sentadas en un extremo de la mesa, parecían estar tramando algo, se acerco a ellas y les pregunto que estaban haciendo. Bella le sonrió dulcemente y le contesto: "Estamos planeando hacerla un visita a nuestra querida hermana mayor, hablar con ella y hacerle ver que esta equivocada. Intentar que regrese a casa como tu."

Sirius miro a las hermanas, que parecían estar muy esperanzadoras con su éxito, el no fue tan optimista. "Puede que no sea tan simple, ella podría ser demasiado orgullosa para volver, tienes mas quejas de esta familia que yo. Yo no digo que no vayáis, seria fantástico si regresase, pero simplemente no os entusiasméis tanto. Es mucho más terca que vosotras, ninguno de nosotros le hablo cuando se fue así que se ha vuelto más orgullosa. Hablar sobre el futuro de Dora si ella nos sigue ignorando, pero no parezcáis amenazantes, eso solo hará que ella se aleje mas de nosotros. Buena suerte señoras. Tal vez mis tres damas favoritas pueden volver a estar juntas otra vez." Termino sonriendo. Bella le dio una palmada en el brazo cuando se levanto. Le beso en la mejilla y junto con Narcisa se fue a casa de Andromeda esperando que todo saliese bien.

* * *

Al salir de la chimenea en la casa de su hermana, tanto Narcisa como Bellatrix se sorprendieron por el estado de la casa. En comparación con el lujo con el que había crecido. Miraron el simple mobiliario y la pequeña cocina. "Andromeda." Grito Bellatrix. "¿Estas en casa?"

Andromeda entro en la cocina y se quedo sorprendida al ver a sus dos hermanas en su casa. "¿Qué queréis?" pregunto. "¿Habéis venido a insultarme y ha decir ya no soy bienvenida en esa casa? ¿O habéis venido a por mi hija? ¿Eso es lo que hace la familia estos días? Ni si quiera tratáis de defenderos, no queréis que ni yo ni los míos manchen su casa, y yo no quiero que la vuestra manche la mía"

"Andromeda, eso no es cierto. Por favor solo queremos hablar. Por Merlín, Andi mi marido ha muerto, mi hijo no tiene padre. No tengo done vivir. Si, las cosas que se han dicho en el pasado te hicieron daño, pero por favor simplemente olvídate de ellas ahora. Las cosas tienen que cambiar y necesitamos a toda la familia y tú eres parte de ella. Por favor solo escúchanos, si después no te interesa lo que decimos te dejaremos en paz y no volveremos. Te lo prometo por mi vida Andi, lo haremos." Narcisa rogó a su hermana mayo. "Por favor." Termino susurrando.

Andromeda indico a sus hermanas que se sentasen. "Bueno entonces hablar, parece que tienes mucho que decir Narcisa. ¿Y Bellatrix por que estas aquí? Vamos ríete de mi vida, sentada ahí con tus ropas caras ¿aun tienes las que deje cuando me fui de casa?" Bellatrix miro a su hermana con una mirada indescriptible. "¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi, hermana? ¿De verdad que crees que es por eso por lo que vine aquí? Eres nuestra hermana mayor Andromeda, queremos que seas parte de nuestra vida, y queremos conocer a nuestra sobrina. Por favor, Andi, éramos muy buenas amigas cuando éramos niñas ¿no podemos volver a serlo?".

Andromeda suspiro. "No puedo dejaros entrar en mi vida, me hicisteis daño. Así que decirme por favor ¿Por qué os debo escuchar? ¿Por qué debería volver a casa?"

"Se que te has creído todo lo que han dicho sobre nosotros, sobre Sirius, pero es todo mentira. Es probable que no nos vayas a creer pero Dumbledore esta detrás de todo esto, y Sirius ha descubierto porque lo hace pero aun no nos ha contado nada. Tenemos que volver a estar juntos, para nuestra propia protección. La protección de nuestros hijos. ¿De verdad crees que Dumbledore no te va hacer nada solo porque no estas en el árbol familiar? ¿Crees que dejara a tu hija solo porque es mestiza? Por favor, piensa en ello Andi, piensa en lo que estamos diciendo." Bella rogó a su hermana.

"Dumbledore no hará nada a mi familia. Me ha dado el puesto de profesora de pociones, no nos hará nada. Entiendo lo que dices acerca de Dumbledore y Sirius, y si vienes con pruebas reales te creería. Si me tratáis con respeto podréis ver a vuestra sobrina, si hacéis ningún comentario sobre mi o mi esposo. Nunca volveré a casa como lo ha hecho Sirius, hay demasiada sangre mala. Pero podemos hablar si eso es lo que queréis. No quiero volver a expulsaros de mi vida. Si no escucho nada fuera de lo normal en la escuela, os dejare, pero por ahora podéis iros. Prometo permanecer en contacto, pero por favor, tengo cosas que hacer y Ted estará en casa pronto."

Bellatrix y Narcisa asintieron y se fueron a través de la red flu.

* * *

De regreso a casa las dos hermanas iban pensando en lo que Andromeda les había dicho. "Ella esta trabajando para Dumbledore, puede contarnos lo que esta pasando en el castillo, lo que el esta haciendo. Podría ser muy útil, Si empieza hablar con nosotras de nuevo, podría ser muy beneficioso." Sirius entro en la habitación justo para escuchar la conversación de las hermanas. "Y si quiere pruebas las tendrá cuando llevemos a Harry a San Mungo para un chequeo, creo que Dumbledore a colocado unos hechizos para bloquear su magia, la investigación que hizo mi padre demuestra que será un poderoso mago. Creo Dumbledore tenia miedo de esto y ha bloqueado su magia. Le enviare un lechuza cuando vuelva con todas las pruebas que quiera."

Al escuchar la noticia que Sirius acababa de dar, Bellatrix se comenzó a enfadar. No podía entender porque alguien quería limitar el poder mágico de un niño, además el hecho de que hubiese ocurrido con alguien de su familia hizo que su ira creciese. Sirius al ver esto se acerca a ello y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, "¿Y quieres venir con nosotros Bella? Podría necesitar una mano extra para calmar a Harry, ya que el nunca ha estado con un medimago" le sonrió.

"Aun no estoy muy contenta con esto Sirius" dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Vamos a ver lo que nos dicen antes de ir asesinar al viejo tonto".

* * *

Al llegar a San Mungo los Black y Harry fueron llevados directamente a la consulta del medimago. El medimago entro y saludo a Sirius y Bellatrix y comenzó a examinar a Harry. Al ver la varita flotando sobre su cuerpo, Harry comenzó a llorar, nunca le habían gustado los medimagos, siempre siente dolor después de verlos, les gustaba pincharle con agujas grandes. Bella fue a por el y lo sentó sobre su rodilla y hablo con el para calmarle. Sirius los miro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El medimago se dirigió a Sirius. "Señor Black, parece que su ahijado tiene algunos bloqueadores de magia. Uno de ellos es un hechizo natural puesto por los Potter, que desaparecerá a medida que crece su magia. El otro sin embargo es un hechizo puesto hace unos días, parece que ha sido puesto por el profesor Dumbledore, aunque no se porque. Con el otro hechizo hubiera sido suficiente para controlar la magia accidental." En ese momento Bella le interrumpió.

"Así que ese hechizo de los Potter ¿hace que no tenga magia hasta que no consiga su varita? ¿Qué tipo de protección es esa?"

"No señorita Black esa no es la situación, Harry es un niño muy poderoso, el hechizo de los Potter le impide realizar magia en exceso, por ejemplo cuando es demasiado emocional. Tendrá la misma magia que un niño normal." Su respuesta pareció convencer a Bella que jugaba con Harry a lanzarse luces con la varita.

"¿Se puede eliminar el hechizo de Dumbledore? No le hará daño ¿verdad?" Sirius pregunto.

El medimago les informo que el hechizo se quita fácilmente, ya que todavía no había tenido tiempo de establecerse. Debido a esto no le haría ningún daño a la hora de eliminarlo, Harry sentiría una leve molestia, pero nada que le causara dolor. Sirius le dio permiso para que lo hiciese y así quitase el hechizo bloqueador de Dumbledore.

Media hora mas tarde Harry estaba libre de cualquier bloqueador que no fuese natural. "Bueno, Andi tiene su prueba ahora." Señalo Sirius amargamente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza en silencio, diciéndole que dejase el tema hasta que llegasen a casa. El frunció el ceño pero acepto con resignación, ambos podían hablarlo mas tarde.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la mansión Sirius hizo copias de los documentos hechos por el medimago y coloco los originales en su cámara acorazada de Gringotts también hizo una copia de la investigación de su padre para enviársela a Andromeda. "Ella quiere pruebas, pues aquí las tiene." Murmuro para si mismo. "yo se que es desconfiada, pero esto es ridículo."

Bella estaba en la puerta de la lechuceria y le sonrió, "¿Te das cuenta de que estas hablando solo?"

Se dio la vuelta y la vio apoyada en la puerta, la miro "Le enviado a Andi una copia de todos los documentos, lo que haga con esa información no me importa. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo Bella? ¿Cómo pudo poner en riesgo la vida de un niño?"

"No lo se Siri, no se que quería lograr con ello." Bella se acerco le abrazo, habían tenido mucho suerte, si hubieran tardados mas días en llevarle al hospital, el hechizo de Dumbledore hubiera dañado la magia de Harry para siempre. No podía esperar a que Sirius descubriese mas cosa para hacerle pagar.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Black life**

**-Capítulo 8-**

Ha sido un poco más de un año desde la muerte de James y Lily Potter y la familia Black se había establecido de nuevo en Grimmauld Place. Sirius trabajaba ahora en el ministerio y era un miembro muy importante del Wizagamont, se gano el respeto de muchos compañeros. Muy pocas personas recuerdan aquel Sirius Black que hacia poco más de un año le habían acusado de traidor.

Al llegar a casa desde el ministerio, Sirius se encontró una noche con Draco y Harry huyendo de un elfo domestico muy descontento, los tres cubiertos de harina. Se echo a reír cuando los muchachos corrieron hacia el y se enroscaron en sus piernas. "¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Los chicos se rieron y el elfo respondió por ellos: "Amo, los señoritos querían galletas, pero las amas dijeron que no y lo señoritos vinieron a la cocina para ¡tratar de hacerlas!"

Sirius comenzó a reír de nuevo y se agacho para recoger a los niños. "Mipsy ¿podrías hacer para después de la cena unas galletas para los niños?"

"Si mi señor, iré hacerla de inmediato"

El elfo salio huyendo y Sirius llevo a los niños a su habitación "¿Qué os pasado a ustedes dos?" Exclamo Narcisa al entrar.

"¡Mama hicimos galletas!" grito Draco. Narcisa miro a Sirius, como intentando saber que había pasado.

"Si, tía Cissy papi Siri le dijo a Mipsy que nos la hiciera para la cena" continuo Harry. Narcisa se llevo a los niños para limpiarlos y tenerlos listos para la cena hablando sobre sus aventuras.

* * *

Poco después la familia se encontraba sentada alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de la cena.

"¿Qué planes tenéis para navidad?" pregunto Walburga, tenía una esperanza de pasar la Navidad con su familia.

"El padre de Lucius quiere ver a su nieto, así que se quedara con el" dijo Narcisa triste, no estaba muy unido con su suegro, pero era el único enlace de Draco para su herencia.

Walburga agacho la cabeza, entendía la necesidad de Abraxas Malfoy para tener su familia alrededor en Navidad, solo esperaba que su hijo no se hubiera olvidado de ella en sus planes.

"Bueno, yo pensaba que podíamos ir todos a la casa de hay en Rusia para navidades, ir al baile… No he estado allí en años, y Harry esta en la edad adecuada para disfrutar de ello." Dijo Sirius, "¿Estarías de acuerdo con ello madre? ¿Y tu también Bella?" Ambas mujeres asintieron y Walburga se lleno de una felicidad que no sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo, tenia ganas de pasar un tiempo con su familia, sabia que en realidad ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Sirius mientras tanto, se fue para hacer los últimos arreglos antes de Navidad.

* * *

Unas horas después, los miembros mayores de la familia estaban sentados en el salón hablando sobre las vacaciones y lo que a los chicos les gustaría para navidad, cuando la cabeza de Andromeda aparecio en el fuego. "Dime lo que sabes sobre Severus Snape" dijo tan pronto como supieron quien era.

"El estaba en el mismo año que Sirius y yo" respondió Bella. "Slytherin, el y Sirius se odiaban, un poco solitario, obsesionado con pociones y con las artes oscuras. Su único amigo fue Ophelia hasta su quinto año, cuando la llamo sangre sucia delante de toda la escuela. Se unió a Avery, McNair, Lucius y los hermanos Lestrange después de eso y todos sabemos lo que paso con ellos."

"¿Eso es todo?" volvió a preguntar Andromeda.

"El es la razón por la que James y Lily están muertos" gruño Sirius. "Escucho una estupida profecía y se la paso a Voldemort, quien luego fue a por los Potter ¿Por qué nos preguntas por el?"

"Así que entonces tiene la marca" Pregunto Andromeda, evitando la pregunta de Sirius.

"¡Si Andi!" dijo Bella exasperada con su hermana.

"¿Así que el tendría que estar muerto?" dijo Andromeda.

"Andromeda ¿A dónde quieres llevar esta conversación?" exploto Sirius "No deseo que mi noche sea perturbada por estar hablando de Snape"

"Si el tiene la marca estaría muerto pero ¿Por qué lo he visto en mi laboratorio de pociones?" Andromeda grito igualando al nivel de Sirius.

Sirius se congelo en su asiento, "Por favor Andi dime que estas bromeando, dime que Dumbledore no salvo a ese grasiento"

"Lo siento Sirius pero era el" tan pronto como termino Sirius se levanto y salio de la habitación.

"Voy a por el" dijo Bella mientras seguía a Sirius, dejando a Narcisa y Walburga hablando con Andromeda.

* * *

Bella encontró a Sirius sentado en la cama del dormitorio de Regulus mirando una foto de el con Regulus cuando eran niños. Se sentó junto a el y Sirius puso su brazo alrededor de ella, se inclino hacia el y comenzó hablar. "Hace poco cuando estaba en el estudio de mi padre, encontré unas investigaciones, en ellas indicaba un vinculo entre la marca y Voldemort, al parecer les causaba dolor siempre que Voldemort experimentaba emociones fuertes, pero supongo que si el enlace se rompía el mortifago viviría. Pero la cosa es, si Voldemort conociese eso hubiese hecho algo, parece que Dumbledore llego a la misma conclusión, Snape era como su mascota dentro de los mortifagos, lo que yo entiendo es como sabia exactamente cuando iba a suceder, debió de saberlo hace tiempo o al menos debía tener una sospecha de cuando iban a morir James y Lily. Eso es, pusieron su confianza en el, y el los traiciono. ¿Todo para que? ¿Para controlar a un niño y salvar a su infiltrado? ¿Por qué no salvo a Reggie? Quería que el no estuviese. ¿Por qué esta mi hermano muerto y ese grasiento sigue vivo?"

"¿Su mascota en los mortifagos?" pregunto Bella.

"Si, le decía Dumbledore y a la Orden los ataques que iba haber. Nunca fui miembro de la Orden, pero se como funcionaba. No eran nada sin la información de Snape, no tengo ni idea de lo que les dice que le creyeran. Se quienes estaban ahí, hay archivos sobre todos ellos en mi oficina del ministerio. Los mas allegados no sabían si tenia la marca o no. Es por eso por lo que no entiendo como Dumbledore y la Orden podían confiar en el. Había miembros de la Orden en mi departamento y muchos de ellos eran Aurores, sabían exactamente quien era y lo que había hecho y todavía confiaban en el y en Dumbledore."

"¿Así que era un espía? Eso no explica porque Dumbledore sabia que Voldemort iba morir y lo que iba a pasar con la marca"

"Tal vez James y Lily hicieron algunas investigaciones en las cuales conocieron lo poderoso que era Harry, quizás tenían algunas posibilidades de salvarlo con la magia de los tres o con un sacrificio. Encontraron a Lily en la misma habitación que Harry. Supongo que podrían haber mencionado algo a la Orden. Obviamente cuando Pettigrew no estaba."

"Pero ¿Por qué no te lo dijeron? Tú eras su mejor amigo y su hermano. ¿No compartirían algo tan importante contigo?"

"Había ciertas cosas que no compartían, incluso para ellos era algo sospechoso que no me hubiese unido a la Orden, especialmente porque muchos miembros de la familia eran mortifagos. Realmente yo no les decía todo. Bueno era eso o que desconfiaban de mí."

Bella se sorprendió con la última declaración. "Pero ellos eran tus mejores amigos ¿Por qué no iban a confiar en ti?"

"Sabíamos que había un espía, y todo el mundo desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Si no me dijeron nada de esa información para mantener a salvo a Harry no les culpo. Se muy bien que me contaron cosas que no le dijeron nunca a nadie."

"Lo se Siri, no hace que te pongas tan a la defensiva" le sonrió y le beso en la cabeza. "Tenemos que decidir que hacer con Snape ahora."

"Yo le matare personalmente, quiero decir que el morirá, así será restaurado el orden natural de las cosas."

"Sirius ¿te imaginas la casa que pondría Dumbledore si matamos a Snape? Lo usaría como una forma para llevar a Harry con los muggles. Lo perderíamos Sirius, perderíamos a nuestro hijo."

Sirius suspiro, sabía que tenía razón, no podían hacer nada o correrían el riesgo de que Harry perdiese a su papi Siri y a su mami Bella. Se recostó con Bella y la beso con dulzura. "Tienes razón Trixie, en realidad no podemos matarlo, pero ¿crees que Andi haría algunas investigaciones por nosotros?"

Bella murmuro que estaba de acuerdo, tomo la cara de Sirius y le beso profundamente, envolvió su brazos alrededor de el. Las manos de ambos comenzaron acariciar el cuerpo del otro.

"¿Por qué siempre nos pasan estas cosas a nosotros?" pregunto Bella entre besos.

Sirius suspiro, "No tengo ni idea, espero que podamos conseguir las pruebas suficientes para eliminar a Dumbledore. Así podríamos tener a nuestra pequeña familia" Bella le interrumpió con un beso apasionado, en el cual intentaba transmitir todos sus sentimientos. El respondió a ellos y desaparecieron de la habitación de Regulus para aparecerse en la suya.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sirius llamo a Andromeda a través de la red flu para hablar sobre Snape "Andi, tienes que averiguar donde están su lealtades, el estaba enamorado de Lily, descubre si sus sentimientos por ella son mas importantes que su lealtad a Dumbledore."

"Esta bien Sirius, pero ¿Cómo puedo sacar ese tema de conversación? Ni siquiera le vi en el año que estuve aquí. No se donde se ha escondido."

"Busca en otra clase en algún lugar de las mazmorras. No tengo ni idea de cómo puedes sacar el tema pero inténtalo por favor. Necesito saber porque Dumbledore le salvo la vida a ese miserable y a mi hermano no."

Andromeda asintió comprendiéndole, la llama se termino dejando a ambos primos absortos en sus pensamientos acerca de las intenciones de Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

The Black life

**-****Capítulo**** 9-**

Era la época de Navidad, y los Black estaban embargados por el espíritu navideño, con los niños corriendo por toda la casa insistiendo en decorar cada habitación. Los retratos de los miembros familiares también estaban decorados y estos parecían estar encantados con el nuevo ambiente que respiraba en la casa con los muchachos.

Una mañana, Sirius y Bella se despertaron por el sonido de unas risas, mirando alrededor de la cama Bella vio a Harry esconderse, salio de la cama, cogio a Harry y este comenzó a reír haciendo despertar a Sirius que sonrió al ver a su familia. Después de que se habían despertado completamente y de que fueron vestidos, la familia viajo al Callejón Diagon para comprar alguna ropa de invierno para sus vacaciones en Rusia.

Al llegar al callejón, Bella recogió a Harry para que no se perdiese. El trío entro en Madame Malkin's en busca de sus nuevas ropas de invierno, sin darse cuenta chocaron con los Longbottom y los Weasley. Bella apretó un poco a Harry cuando vio a Molly Weasley, no confiaba en la mujer podría hacer algún intento para secuestrar a Harry. Como Sirius se puso hablar con Frank sobre asuntos del ministerio, Bella llevo a Harry a las ropas de invierno para que pudiera elegir una. "Mami Bella ¿puedo quedarme con la azul? ¡Por favor!", dijo Harry después de haber estado mirando todos los colores disponibles. Bella asintió y llamo a un dependiente para atenderlos.

Pero sin que ellos lo supieran, Molly Weasley estaba escuchando su conversación detrás de las ropas que estaba mirando. "¿Cómo te ha llamado Harry? ¡Mortifaga!" exclamo Molly.

"Mami Bella ¡mira lo que esta diciendo esa señora!" dijo Harry, al oír otra vez como Harry se dirigía a Bella, Molly se empezó a poner colorada y decir una barbaridad de insultos contra ella. Toda la tienda se paro y se quedo mirando hacia la escena que Molly estaba montando. Su intención era desprestigiar a Bella, pero el resultado fue totalmente lo contrario, ya que hizo el ridículo y Harry se incomodo. Sirius corrió hacia ellos y se enfrento a Molly. "Señora Weasley ¿tiene usted algún problema con mi familia?" pregunto con calma.

Molly se volvió mas rojo de lo que Sirius y Bella creían posible. "Si, todos vosotros sois malvados, mortifagos muchos de vosotros. No tenéis por que criar a este niño y ahora le habéis lavado el cerebro haciéndole creer que sois sus padres."

"Le sugiero que se vaya ahora señora Weasley" dijo Sirius con frialdad "Esta haciendo una escena y esta perturbando la compra de muchas personas, incluyendo la nuestra. Tenemos un horario que cumplir y no quiero que sea interrumpido por un inconveniente como tu." Al finalizar se dirigió hacia Bella y Harry, Bella llevaba al niño en sus brazos para calmarlo después de lo ocurrido con Molly.

Los tres acabaron rápidamente el resto de sus compras, Sirius dijo adiós a Frank y Alice e hicieron planes para que Harry y Neville pasaran algún tiempo juntos, ya que no se habían vuelto a ver desde que James y Lily habían muerto, la familia salio de la tienda pasando delante de un vergonzosa Molly junto con sus hijos.

* * *

Pocos días después la familia Black, menos Narcisa y Draco, viajaron a través de la red flu a su casa en Rusia. El mayor de los Black estaba muy emocionado con este viaje, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Bella llevo a Harry a través de la red flu primero, sosteniéndole fuertemente para que no se perdiera en el sistema de flu internacional. Al salir de la chimenea entraron al vestíbulo de mármol de la mansión puso a Harry fuera de la chimenea para que los demás pudieran llegar.

Tan pronto como le colocaron en el suelo, Harry se puso a explorar el corredor, estaba buscando algún lugar para divertirse, detrás de las cortinas o de algún jarrón. Bella rió al verlo, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio salir corriendo detrás de uno de ellos gritando su vocecita, "¡Papi Sirius! ¡Llegaste pronto!" Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el fuego, pero las llamas aun estaban de color naranja. Miro por el pasillo hacia donde Harry miraba, el hombre al que estaba mirando se paro y miro a Harry con gran confusión. Bella se acerco a ellos y llevo a Harry en brazos intentando saber quien era ese hombre. Grito y se tambaleo unos pasos hacia atrás. "Reggie" susurro.

"Si, hola Bella" respondió Regulus.

"Pensábamos que estabas muerto Regg, ¿Por qué no has estado en contacto con nosotros?"

Regulus permaneció en silencio, mirando a Bella y a Harry intentando encontrar la semejanza entre los dos o con su hermano, al ver que el no se parecía ninguno de los dos, se quedo mirando a Bella pidiendo una explicación. Ella no sabía como empezar a explicar los últimos tres años a Regulus, pero afortunadamente fue salvada por Harry exigiendo respuestas. "Mami Bella ¿Quién es? No es papi Siri."

"No baby, el es el tío Reggie. El es el hermano de papi Siri y de tu mama." Respondió. Poco después se arrepintió de decir eso, Harry comenzó a sentirse muy emocionado y empezó a preguntar que si su primer papa y mama también estaban allí. Bella miro a Regulus y sintió un poco de vergüenza, aunque Regulus seguía confundido.

Cuando Bella comenzó a pensar una manera de explicarle la situación a Regulus y hablar sobre los últimos tres años, el fuego se volvió a poner verde y Sirius salio de allí. Harry corrió por el pasillo y se pego a las piernas de Sirius diciéndole que sus primeros padres estaban en la casa. Sirius parecía confundido fue caminando hacia Bella cuando vio a Regulus y se quedo parado.

"Reggie ¿eres realmente tu?" susurro. Regulus asintió con la cabeza y lo hermanos se abrazaron por primera vez en mas de cinco años, aplastando a Harry entre ellos. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Reg, ¿por que no nos dijiste que estabas vivo?"

Regulus suspiro y trato de pensar una manera para explicar su presencia en Rusia y su ausencia en casa. Mientras lo hacia Sirius sugirió que se movieran a otra habitación para prepararse para la reacción de su madre cuando llegase.

* * *

La familia se estableció en uno de los salones que había en la casa y Regulus comenzó hablar, "Yo no quería tener la marca, padre lo sabia y también sabia que tu nunca lo harías. El tío Cygnus había prometido un hijo de los Black a Voldemort, es decir, uno de nosotros tenia que tomar la marca sino el vendría a por todos nosotros. Padre sabía que ninguno de los dos quería, así que ideo un plan justo antes de que tú te fueras de casa. Hizo una poción multijugos y añadió un poco de pelo en ella. No pudimos utilizar el tuyo porque eras algo así como una figura pública, todos sabían que te habías ido de casa y que le diste la espalda a todo, hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso si de pronto te hubieses unido." En ese momento Sirius estaba mirando a Regulus con la boca abierta, finalmente se dio cuenta con lo que su padre quería decir con lo que era mas valiente que un Gryffindor. El le había salvado de una muerte segura. "Padre tomo la poción multijugos y fue a Voldemort y se puso la marca en mi lugar, era un oclumantico muy bueno y Voldemort no se dio cuenta. Conseguimos un método para que Lucius y Rodolphus no se dieran cuenta mientras estábamos en la escuela, lleve el anillo del heredero después de que tú te lo quitaras y cuando Voldemort mandaba una señal yo desaparecía para que el lo hiciese, y cuando me retrasa les decía que había estado hablando con un algún familiar. Después de terminar la escuela Voldemort se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces tú empezaste a investigar a todos los mortifagos para tu trabajo y padre comenzó a preocuparse de que podías descubrirlo, podrías darte cuenta perfectamente de que yo y padre habíamos desaparecimos casi a la vez y que solo uno de nosotros estaba presente en la reunión. Debiste de dejar tu estudios, porque todo lo que sabia que es que un año después te habías graduado, padre volvió a casa después de una reunión y me dijo que Voldemort lo había descubierto y tenia que desaparecer, me envío aquí, tuve que hacer un hechizo para que esta casa solo entrase personas con sangre Black. Los partidarios de Voldemort atraparon a padre y lo mataron, pero se empezó un rumor diciendo que padre había muerto por alguna extraña enfermedad y que yo había muerto a manos de Voldemort. No he tenido la menor idea de lo que ha ocurrido durante este tiempo mientras yo estaba aquí. Cuando me fui vosotros dos no os hablabais, bueno Sirius no se hablaba con ninguno de nosotros. Bella tu estabas con Rodolphus, os habíais casado ¿de quien es este niño? No puede ser tuyo porque no se parece a ninguno de los dos. Tiene algo de Potter pero no estaría muy seguro." Regulus termino, entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que era su turno para hablar.

"¿Recuerdas que madre siempre nos estaba hablando de Ophelia, mi hermana gemela?" Regulus asintió, "Bueno cuanto estaba en el quinto año la encontré, era Lily Evans, ¿te acuerdas de ella?· De nuevo Regulus asintió. "El día que yo me fui de casa, se lo había contado a padre, me dijo que no importaba que lo que había sucedido ya era pasado y que lo que yo había encontrado ya no importaba, quería que ella volviese a casa y que viviese la casa que se merecía. ¿Por qué crees que se enfadaba tanto cuando la llamaban sangre sucia, especialmente con gente como Snape que era solo mitad? Así que me fui de casa y padre me dijo que tú eras el heredero que ya no me quería. Ahora entiendo porque lo dijo es lógico, el nos salvo de una muerte segura. El día de Halloween Voldemort encontró por fin a los Potter, ese día algo paso no se realmente el que y seguramente nunca lo sabremos, Voldemort los mato e intento matar a Harry, pero la maldición se volvió contra si mismo y Voldemort murió. El resto de los mortifagos murieron mas tarde esa misma noche en la marca había un veneno que estaba atado a la vida de Voldemort. Hemos estado teniendo problemas con Dumbledore, quería que Harry se fuese a vivir con los muggles que criaron a Ophelia, así que consiguió que se leyese el testamento de los Potter y ellos no encargaron a Harry. Yo y Bella hemos resuelto todos nuestros problemas y ahora Harry nos llama papa y mama, Narcisa y su hijo Draco viven con nosotros porque Lucius murió, pero sigue manteniendo contacto con los Malfoy. Tengo que decirle a madre que estas vivo, si no la sorpresa podría ser perjudicial, y ella ya se esta haciendo muy mayor y ha estado llorando por sus hijos mucho tiempo. Va a reunirte con ella pronto, simplemente no te enfades si ella no te quiere ver." Regulus asintió en la advertencia que Sirius le estaba haciendo.

Sirius se fue rápidamente, para avisar a su madre de la presencia de Regulus.

Bella y Regulus se sentaron en el salón para ver a Harry jugar, después de un tiempo Regulus hablo, "¿Qué quiso decir con lo que si su padres estaban aquí?" dijo refiriéndose a las preguntas de Harry cuando Bella le dijo quien era.

"Cuando Sirius obtuvo la custodia de Harry, Sirius estaba mostrándole fotografías de la familia y había una vuestra cuando erais niños y claro en ese momento aun pensábamos que estabas muerto, Sirius le dijo que el tío Regulus estaba en el cielo con su papa y su mama. Tenía dos años y medio Regulus cuando se lo dijo obviamente pensó que sus padres estaban aquí. Tendremos que hablar con Harry de nuevo y hacerle entender que sus padres no están aquí. No te culpo Regulus, pero he llegado a quererlo como si fuera mío y no gusta nada verlo así de confundido y triste." Regulus asintió, sabia como Bella actuaba cuando se trataba de su familia, nadie le impidió su protección y la familia era una cosa que iba defender hasta la muerte. "¿Quieres conocerlo?" Le pregunto, Regulus asintió estando muy complacido con la perspectiva de conocer a su sobrino.

Bella se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba Harry jugando y se sentó en el suelo con el y comenzó a jugar con el, cuando estaban jugando le dijo a Harry que alguien quería unirse al juego. Regulus se acerco y se sentó en el suelo con los dos, Harry le entrego uno de los dragones.

Esa fue la escena que se encontraron Walburga y Sirius cuando entraron. Walburga se quedo en la puerta mirando su hijo pequeño, mientras que Sirius cruzo la sala para unirse a ellos, le entrego uno de los dragones de Harry para que pudiera jugar al juego que el niño había inventado. Poco después de que Sirius se hubiese unido al juego, Regulus se levanto y se acerco a su madre. La miro y se dio cuenta de que Sirius tenia razón había envejecido en los últimos tres años parecía tan frágil. La abrazo y esta comenzó a llorar, lentamente la guió hasta el sofá y la sentó a su lado.

"Madre por favor lo siento. Permíteme explicar las razones. No tenía ninguna intención de causarte tanta angustia, pensé que seria lo mejor para todos, para mantenernos todos vivos." Los sollozos de Walburga dismuyeron Regulus comenzó a contarle un versión mas corta de lo que les había dicho a Sirius y a Bella antes. "Orion ¿hizo esto por vosotros? Os salvo de la muerte. Sabía que no estaba enfermo se murió de repente." Walburga susurro, Regulus asintió y abrazo a su madre. "¿Estas aquí en realidad?" Walburga pregunto, Regulus asintió y la abrazo aun con más fuerza.

"Y no me iré madre, regresare a casa siempre que tu me dejes" dijo Regulus.

Walburga sonrió "Por supuesto Regulus, seria absolutamente maravilloso tener a mis dos hijos en casa."

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde Regulus y Sirius se sentaron en el estudio que Regulus había hecho en una de las habitaciones. Regulus le hablo de algo inquietante para Sirius. "Dijiste que estabas teniendo algunos problemas con Dumbledore, algo sobre controlar a Harry."

"Cuando me mude de vuelta a casa, encontré una investigación que padre había hecho. Estaba buscando alguna solución para Harry cuando la encontré. No podía entender como creía que era mejor que un sangre pura fuera criado por muggles intolerables que no entendían nada, sobre lo que su nombre y sangre significaba para nosotros. De todas formas encontré algo que demostraba porque Dumbledore quería eso, Dumbledore fue el que se llevo a Ophelia del hospital, quería evitar una alianza entre nuestra familia y la de los Potter, esta investigación demostró que un niño nacido de la unión de Potter y Black seria increíblemente poderoso. Con su poder Harry podría poner a toda la sociedad de rodillas, Dumbledore quería detener ese poder, algo que el intento cuando secuestro a Ophelia o controlarlo como actualmente intento hacer. Llevamos a Harry a San Mungo para comprobar si había algún hechizo bloqueador en su magia a parte del que los Potter le habían puesto, pero encontramos uno con la firma de Dumbledore. Era su manera de controlar su poder."

"Yo también encontré algunas cosas refiriéndose a eso. ¿Sabias que Dumbledore has estado tratando controlar el ministerio? Nuestro apoyo con el dinero hacia el ministerio, hizo que el ministro no pusiera a Dumbledore a cargo del consejo. Pero cuando Voldemort comenzó a ganar mucho mas apoyo, el ministro decidió que los Black eran un poco oscuros y demasiado implicados en las viejas tradiciones así que no seria políticamente bien visto si confiaba en padre, el abuelo o el tío Cygnus para asesorarle. Así que pasa quedar bien volvió con Dumbledore pero al viejo ya se le había ido la idea la cabeza y ya no quería la posición que le ofreció en el ministerio, ya que podría tomar el control detrás de las cámaras, ¿si ya tiene lo que quería por que molesto en que fuera publico?"

"El ministro podría utilizar a Dumbledore, pero no parece oponerse a mi opinión en este momento." Dijo Sirius. "Dumbledore ha hecho el ridículo en relación a la custodia de Harry. Hay más huérfanos en la tierra a causa de la guerra. También utiliza a Molly Weasley para que este en contra de nosotros. El otro día cuando estábamos comprando en Madame Malkin's vino hacia nosotros se puso a gritarnos, haciendo el ridículo y poniendo a Harry nervioso. Se la veía extrañamente obsesionada por conseguir a Harry lejos de nosotros y dejarlo con los muggles, creo que Dumbledore le ha comido el cerebro. Los Weasley no son precisamente conocidos por su aprecio a las viejas costumbres."

Regulus resoplo ya que era muy consciente de la reputación de los Weasley en la sociedad, la conversación de los hermanos tomo un carácter mas casual a medida que comenzaron a beber mas whisky de fuego y acabaron hablando de su infancia.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Black life**

**-****Capítulo ****10-**

Sirius despertó temprano en la mañana de navidad, no por su propia elección, sino por su ahijado, quien había tenido el placer de entrar al dormitorio de Sirius y Bella y ponerse a saltar encima de la cama hasta que uno de los dos se despertarse y le bajase al salón donde el árbol había sido colocado. Sirius se levanto de la cama y llevo al niño al salón para que Bella pudiera dormir un poco más, sin embargo su plan no funciono como esperaba ya de pronto Harry se empezó a reír y acabo despertándola.

Al bajar al salón la familia fue recibida por la visión de Sirius y Harry sentados en el suelo alrededor de un montón de regalos decidiendo de quien era cada regalo. Bella rió y se unió a ellos en el suelo, mientras que Regulus y Walburga se sentaron detrás de ellos en el sofá. Pronto Harry, Sirius y Bella habían dado los regalos a todo el mundo y toda la familia se dedicaba a jugar un juego que Harry había inventado con sus nuevos dragones. Toda la habitación estaba llena de papel y de los nuevos juguetes de Harry, incluida la nueva escoba de que Sirius había comprado para el, después de que la que tenia había sido destruida en el Valle de Godric cuando su casa se derrumbo.

"¿Vamos a asistir esta noche al baile de Navidad?" pregunto Walburga.

"Creo que si" respondió Sirius "Hable con Frank Longbottom antes de venir aquí y me dijo que esta año también vendrían. Su hijo es de la misma edad que la de Harry, y hace mucho que no se ven, así que seria una buena idea." La cara de Harry se ilumino al oír el nombre de su amigo y le empezó a preguntar a Bella si Neville podría jugar con sus nuevos juguetes.

Walburga sonrió, feliz de que su nieto hacia amigos con las familias mas respetables.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con rapidez, muy pronto llego el momento de la comida de Navidad, un esplendido convite preparado por los elfos de la casa. La familia se sentó a la mesa del comedor, la conversación fluyo durante toda la comida mientras disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Poco después de la comida, Sirius se fue al despacho, dejando al resto de los Black preguntándose lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde los cinco Black se encontraban vestidos con sus mejores galas, listos para el baile de Navidad. Tan pronto como llegaron se encontraron con varios amigos de la familia que no habían visto en siglos, junto con muchas familias que como Narcisa habían perdido a sus maridos, hermanos, padres durante la guerra. En definitiva toda la nobleza estaba allí, feliz por todos los que se encontraron de nuevo y triste cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que tuvieron que hacer para llegar ahí.

Bella llevo a Harry a la habitación que había sido preparada para los niños y lo dejo junto a Neville Longbottom y varios niños, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle siendo alguno de ellos. Bella sonrió feliz al ver como Harry comenzó hablar con los hijos de sus antiguos amigos, sabia que no era su hijo biológico, pero no podía dejar de pensar como si lo fuese y el hecho de que estaba haciendo amigos con las personas adecuadas la hizo muy feliz.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde Sirius y Bella bailaban un vals en la pista. Ambos muy felices sosteniéndose el uno al otro, Sirius inclino la cabeza y la beso suavemente. Le susurro al oído, que fueran a dar un paseo. Los dos empezaron a alejarse del baile hacia alguna de las zonas mas aisladas del baile.

"Sirius ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Bella se rió cuando tiro de ella hacia el.

"Algo que debería haber hecho hace años" murmuro. La miro directamente a los ojos y comenzó hablar, "Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y te he amado durante muchos años ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Serias la señora Bellatrix Black?" saco de entre sus ropas el anillo de compromiso tradicional de los Black.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, su propuesta no era nada grandioso, pero fue todo para Sirius y Bella, su relación desde la adolescencia se había realizado en lugares secretos, por lo tanto ahora ya de adultos prefieren llevar su relación, no en secreto sino que alrededor de sus familiares. Y estas todas las veces que están juntos con su familia debido al que trabajo de Sirius asume gran parte de su tiempo. Ella comenzó a mover la cabeza y dejo caer algunas lagrimas. "¡Si, Sirius Si!" respondió, le dio un beso apasionado y puso el anillo en su dedo, cuando estaba allí sintieron la magia de su unión familiar y no podían estar mas contentos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sirius y Bella se despertaron aun con la celebración. Después de que Bella había aceptado su propuesta, regresaron a donde estaban Walburga y Regulus y se sentaron para compartir la nueva noticia, decir que Walburga era feliz seria mentir, estaba muy emocionada de que sur familia por fin se une de la forma que lo debería de haber hecho hace tiempo. Incluso Harry estaba feliz y se unía a las celebraciones con Walburga. Después del almuerzo, Bella, Sirius y Harry salieron al jardín para que Sirius podría enseñarle a Harry a utilizar su nueva escoba. El niño pronto comenzó a volar sobre el jardín riéndose y agarro las bolas de Quidditch que Regulus le había regalado.

"Es natural para el" comento Bella "Es igual que Potter cuando estaba en una escoba."

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, pero desvió la mirada, "Ellos no estaban enfadados contigo Sirius." Le susurro.

"Lo se Bella, pero yo estaba pensando en no mantenerlo mas como Harry Potter. No quiero que se sienta diferente al resto de los Black, Draco también tiene el apellido Black, Harry es el único que no lo tiene. Yo te iba a sugerir que lo adoptáramos, convertirlo en un Potter-Black. El no puede dejar de ser Potter, pero podemos hacerlo hijo nuestro. Adoptarlo como es debido, y yo no quiero que James y Lily me odien por ello." Le explico a Bella y ella le miro seriamente tratando de averiguar si lo que decía era verdad.

"¿De verdad crees que ellos te odiaron por esto? Sirius, ellos querrían que lo criases de la mejor manera posible, con el apellido Potter-Black seria tan poderoso, tan respetado. Me encantaría adoptarlo contigo. Sabes siempre pensé en ese niño como si fuera mío, independientemente de nuestra filiación."

Sirius suspiro: "Se que tienes razón Bella, oficialmente seria nuestro, pero no voy a dejar que olvide a James y a Lily, siempre sabrá que son sus padres, siempre sabrá lo que hicieron por el."

"Sirius, nadie esta diciendo eso todo será igual que ahora. ¿Se lo podemos decir a Harry?" Bella termino con lo ojos brillantes de emoción, Sirius rió asintió, llamo a Harry y Bella lo levanto de su escoba y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Harry, papi Sirius y yo queremos preguntarte algo. ¿Quieres que tu apellido sea Black como el resto de la familia?" Harry sonrió y comenzó gritar aprobando la idea, causando a Sirius y Bella reírse.

"Así que ahora serás Harry James Potter-Black, el mago mas importante de nuestra generación ¿eso te parece bien? Pregunto Sirius.

Una vez más Harry asintió riéndose y Bella le beso en la cabeza. Sirius se puso al lado de Bella colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, su familia estaba completa y no podía ser más feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Black life**

**-****Capítulo**** 11-**

Severus Snape recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a sus mazmorras. Estuvo fuera hasta que Dumbledore le dijo que había una opción para quitar la marca de su brazo, siendo honesto consigo mismo estaba pletórico. La presión de los miembros de su casa para unirse a Voldemort fue muy fuerte y cuando se enteraron de su salida fueron a por el. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era la conejilla de indias de Dumbledore, guardaba muchos secretos e informaciones. Pero ¿Por qué salvo su vida si ella no podía vivir? ¿Y por que ahora se vio reducido hacer pociones en la noche a la vez que evitar a Andi Black? ¡Vaya vida que tenia!

Acababa de volver de una reunión con el director, el hombre le había lanzado la última edición del diario El Profeta tan pronto como había entrado en la oficina, parecía enfadado por la noticia de la primera página. Severus no tenia ni idea de porque estaba tan enfadado ¿y que si Sirius y Bellatrix Black habían decidido casarse? Sabia que los dos serian muy felices, Bella fue aun más malvada en los últimos años de Hogwarts cuando Sirius dejo la familia y Sirius se había vuelto más caprichoso ya no era el de antes. Dumbledore creía que la próxima boda haría sacudir el equilibrio. Este matrimonio haría que fueran aun más poderosos, tendrían aun mas poder como una pareja casada que Sirius solo. Dumbledore claramente estaba exagerando, pero evidentemente tenía que ver algo con Harry Potter, o Harry Potter-Black como prefería ser llamado ahora.

Snape ya sabia que el niño al ser criado por Bella y Sirius, sabría cuan poderoso e influyente que seria. Tendría la tradicional arrogancia Black, algo que Sirius y Bella tenían. Dumbledore no tendría ninguna posibilidad de manipular al niño, claramente el quería controlarlo, pero con la ultima voluntad de los Potter, los Black se habían convertido en su obstáculo muy grande. Un obstáculo muy grande en forma de Bellatrix Black, Severus reflexiono, sabia que Sirius no tenia el autocontrol necesario para no perseguir a Pettegrew después del ataque en el Valle de Godric, así que el plan para que Sirius regresase a casa era de Bellatrix.

No podía comprender los motivos de Dumbledore, estaba convencido de que era mejo dejar que un niño mágico creciese sabiendo quien era y cual era su poder. Dumbledore claramente nunca había escuchado las veces que Lily se había quejado de los muggles que la adoptaron. Severus sabía que Lily había descubierto quien era realmente su familia cuando estaban en Hogwarts, el le había dado su opinión sobre los miembros Black que estaban en Slytherin, a sabiendas que las relaciones entre Sirius y el resto de la familia no estaban en su mejor momento. Había algo mas en juego y Severus estaba decidido a descubrirlo.

Había escuchado a Andromeda hablando con su marido del resto de la familia Black, incluso Andromeda con toda su amargura y resentimiento admitió que Sirius y Bella estaban criando muy bien a Harry. Probablemente seria el niño mas mimado, más que su padre y todos los Black que había estado en Hogwarts. Dumbledore debe querer el poder de Harry ya que estaba dispuesto a mandarlo a un hogar abusivo. El viejo estaba tramando algo y ese algo terminara con muchas personas.

Había llegado a un acuerdo con Dumbledore de permanecer en sus mazmorras hasta que podría volver a formas parte de la sociedad. Todos sus amigos eran mortifagos y por lo tanto estarían muertos, estaba solo nadie le echaría de menos, era perfecto. Entonces se topo con Andromeda, no era estupido como para pensar que no se lo había contado a Sirius y sabiendo como era Sirius no le iba a dejar solo en sus mazmorras. Severus había oído rumores de que Regulus Black no estaba muerto, que nunca había formado parte de los mortifagos que todo había sido un plan elaborado por su padre, así que quizás podría escapar a Rusia como Regulus y comenzar una nueva vida allí, lejos de Gran Bretaña, de Hogwarts y sobre todo lejos de Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones. Necesitaba hablar con Andromeda.

Se apresuro hacia las mazmorras, y luego hacia la casa de Andromeda, llamo a la puerta y contuvo la respiración y la esperanza de sus hermanas no estuvieran en casa. Andromeda era la menos temperamental de la familia, lo último que necesitaba era un encuentro con Bellatrix.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una pequeña niña de cabello violeta apareció en el marco de la puerta, entonces Severus recordó que era la hija de Andromeda. Andromeda llego a la puerta asombrada, nunca esperaría que Severus Snape estuviese delante de su puerta y mucho menos que quisiera hablar con ella. Lo acompaño a la sala de estar y espero paciente a que hablase.

Severus respiro hondo y comenzó a decirle lo que hacia para Dumbledore, la información que le dijo a Voldemort de los Potter. Mientras hablaba Andromeda le miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Cuando termino, le miro y comenzó hablar. "Muy bien Severus, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo hacer nada acerca de la decisión que tomaste, de unirte a un grupo de idiotas como los que se casaron con mis hermanas. Quieres el perdón, habla con mi sobrino, a quien convertiste en un huérfano a causa de tu incapacidad para mantener una información. ¿Quieres hablar con Sirius y Bella? Sabes que nadie los detendrá para acabar contigo. Ayudaste a matar a una hija Black y nunca serás perdonado por ello. Hablare con ellos, y les diré tu opinión sobre el asunto, pero no esperes milagros. Tendrías que estar muerto y por mi parte no esperes que mi familia te siga manteniendo con viva sin una buena razón.

Cuando acabo indico a Severus que se fuera y comenzó a escribir una carta a Sirius, no quería una discusión a través de la red flu cuando le diera la noticia.

* * *

Sirius estaba sentado en su despacho cuando la lechuza de Andromeda entro por la ventana. La miro con gran curiosidad antes de retirar el rollo que estaba junto a su pata. Era una carta escrita por Andromeda y un pequeño dibujo que asumió que era de Nymphadora.

_Sirius, _

_Perdona que te moleste con esto, pero se que esta sensación no va a desaparecer si no la comparto contigo. He recibido un visitante esta noche, Severus Snape apareció en mi casa, deseando establecer contacto con la familia, le dije que trataría hacer lo posible, por eso es el motivo de esta carta. Me contó como se había sentido presionado por personas como Malfoy y Lestrange para unirse a Voldemort. Sus únicos amigos eran Lily y Regulus y después del incidente ya no había vuelto hablar con Lily y como todos creían que Regulus se había unido no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Le dije que tendría que estar si pensaba que os ibais a sentar a escucharlo y lo sigo pensando, pero parecía sincero, hablando de cómo dejo a su mejor amiga morir asesinada por un hombre loco. Se que es mucho pedir Siri, pero ¿no podrías Bella y tu escucharlo? Si todavía no lo quieres escuchar házmelo saber y te devolveré su respuesta. Podría ser útil, aunque sigue siendo cercano a Dumbledore, pero si esta molesto por el viejo podría ser una valiosa fuente de información. Si no te interesa házmelo saber._

_Mándale todo mi amor a la familia._

_Andi._

Sirius se sentó en su despacho mirando hacia la carta de Andromeda, tenia razón, Snape seria un aliado muy útil para tenerlo en contra de Dumbledore, estaba muy cerca de el, y podría decirles cuales son los planes de Dumbledore sobre Harry. Por otra parte estaba la información que había dado a Voldemort sobre los Potter; para seguirlos hasta que los asesino, y Sirius no estaba seguro de perdonarlo. Era fácil culpar a Snape ya que todavía estaba vivo, Voldemort y Colagusano habían muerto y si Sirius no culpaba a Snape de pasarle información a Voldemort, se culpaba así mismo de cambiar el guardián secreto con Peter. Se sentía culpable de la depresión que había estado apunto de apoderarse de el, el ultimo año. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de ello así que Snape tuvo toda la culpa. Sirius se levanto aun con la carta, esto era algo que tenia que hablar con Bella, no podía pensar racionalmente para tomar una decisión inteligente.

* * *

Sirius se encontró con Bella acurrucada con un libro en uno de los salones, se sentó a su lado y tiro de ella en su regazo. "Andi me envío una carta" dijo entregándosela. Bella leyó la carta y su rostro se transformo en confusión.

"¿Por qué íbamos a querer hablar con el? Susurro "Cree que lo vamos a sacar de contrabando del país si nos dice alguna información acerca de Dumbledore? ¿Qué quieres decirnos, que no se lo puede decir a Andi?"

Cuando Bella termino, Sirius intento calmarla, "No se que pensar Bella, quiero decir es Snape por Merlín y sabes que odio a ese cabrón, pero esta mas cerca de Dumbledore que Andi, por lo que nos podría decir lo que el viejo esta planeando. Pero no creo que podríamos estar en la misma habitación sin matarlo. Tal vez podríamos enviar a Reggie, era buenos amigos."

"Si, Reggie seria un buen intermediario. De esa manera no haría falta de verlo pero tendríamos igual la información. Habla con Reg y entonces escribamos de nuevo a Andi y le hacemos saber el plan." Bella sugirió aclarando la idea de Sirius.

Sirius lo pensó por un rato y luego asintió, parecía ser la solución perfecta. Bella se levanto y se dirigió al fuego para que pudiera llamar a Regulus. Un poco mas tarde Regulus llego a Grimmauld Place. Siguió a Sirius a su despacho dejando a Bella con su libro en la sala.

En el despacho los dos hermanos estaban hablando de que hacer con Snape. Regulus parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea de Sirius. "Sirius ¿Cómo va Snape a reunirse conmigo si aun esta bajo la mirada de Dumbledore? No será fácil escaparse de Hogwarts, tu lo sabes."

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y empezó a contar a Regulus sobre alguno de los muchos pasadizos secretos que había logrado encontrar durante sus días allí. "Informa a Snape sobre ellos. Entonces podrá aparecerse donde tu quieras reunirte con el. Asegúrate que sea en algún lugar como el callejón Knockturn, en algún lugar donde cualquier seguidor de Dumbledore no os pueda ver."

Regulus asintió y se puso a escribirle una carta a Snape donde le dijo que se reuniría con el, en alguno de los bares que hay en el callejón Knockturn para discutir cualquier información que quisiera darle a la familia.

Un poco mas tarde Regulus partió al callejón Knockturn para ver lo que Severus Snape tenia que decirle a la familia Black.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Black Life**

**-Capítulo 12-**

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Sirius y Bella se habían casado y la vida en el hogar de los Black se había asentado en una rutina cómoda. Narcisa y Draco habían dejado la mansión Black y habían vuelto y regresaron a la mansión Malfoy con el padre de Lucius, Abraxas. Harry y Draco se veían con regularidad y los muchos jardines que rodean la casa Malfoy seria ideal para el vuelo de los dos niños. Harry también tenía una estrecha amistad con Neville Longbottom, esto haría que no se dividiría con Slytherin a la hora de ir al colegio.

Regulus se había quedado en Rusia, prefiriendo la soledad que se había establecido durante los pocos años que vivió allí, Walburga pronto se traslado a Rusia con su hijo pequeño ya que decía que la casa de Rusia era mejor para su salud.

Sirius había consolidado su posición en el ministerio demostrando se muy competente en la ayuda para eliminar la corrupción dentro del ministerio. Las familias más antiguas apoyaron sus medidas, ya que están contribuyendo a erosionar lentamente la posición de Dumbledore y poder traer de vuelta a los Lores, en el lugar de poder en el ministerio.

Si bien la vida familiar Black había establecido sus conexiones sociales aun no estaba nada resuelto. Los amigos había hecho en Hogwarts estaban en el lado de Dumbledore, estaban de acuerdo con Dumbledore en que había un magia buena y una oscura y de acuerdo con estas personas Sirius había regresado a la oscuridad después de que muchos lo hubieran considerado un buen mago en contra de su oscura familia. Remus Lupin fue una de esas personas y todos los contactos entre los dos amigos habían cesado. Remus no podía aceptar el hecho de que Sirius se hubiera casado con Bella. Sirius se alegraba de que Harry no hubiera cogido cariño a Remus, debido a la naturaleza esporádica de sus visitas.

Sin embargo la amistad entre Sirius y Frank Longbottom se había fortalecido debido a la posición de los dos hombres en el ministerio. Frank también se había desilusionado con lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo y coloco su apoyo sobre Sirius y sus reformas. De la amistad que había surgido entre los dos hombres una amistad se había establecido entre las dos familias. Bella y Alice eran grandes amigas, intercambiando consejos y planificando cosas juntas. Neville y Harry eran también muy amigos, así que Harry tenía amigos que no pertenecieran a familias de Slytherin.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Draco cumplieron los ocho años, decidieron a empezar su educación mágica. Los muchachos tenían que aprender las teorías básicas de todas las asignaturas enseñadas en Hogwarts, para que así tuvieran un gran conocimiento de ellas cuando fueran al colegio, algo que podría ayudarles para mantener una ventaja sobre el resto de los estudiantes. Junto con su educación básica los niños también aprenderían los deberes que tienes que asumir los señores de sus casas a medida que van creciendo. Para Harry esto significaría que tomaría el titulo de Lord Potter, el Lord de una antigua y noble casa, y Draco tendría el titulo de Lord Malfoy. Los niños tomarían el control de su propio dinero y tendrían que asistir a determinadas vistas en Wizagamot. Para esta formación necesitan aprender leyes y las costumbres que rigen la sociedad mágica junto con la formación y la administración del dinero. Los niños aprenderían el arte de la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia para ayudar a proteger sus mentes de la invasión, algo que para Sirius era muy importante debido a la práctica de Dumbledore para ejercer la Legeremancia. En pocas palabras los niños recibirían la educación de un sangre limpia.

Harry y Draco se sentaron en el ático de Grimmauld Place para comenzar las clases, habían pasado toda la mañana trabajando en la magia base y los dos muchachos estaban emocionados de aprender la magia que podían utilizar cuando fueran adultos. Sirius entraba en el salón de clases para ayudar a los niños en su formación de herederos, se sentó en la parte delantera de la mesa e indico a los niños para que se sentaran cerca de el. Les dio un trozo de pergamino que contenía los detalles de sus familias para que pudieran aprenderlos.

Los dos niños comenzaron a leer los pergaminos con el ceño fruncido, algunas de las cosas que tenían que hacer eran muy aburridas. Intercambiaron sus pergaminos para ver si ambos tenían que hacer las mismas cosas. Se sentaron el silencio hasta que un indignado Draco grito, "¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que Harry tiene mas cosas que yo?"

Sirius suspiro se había olvidado de que Harry obtendría más títulos y prestigio que su primo, "es porque Harry fue adoptado por mí y por tu tía Bella, Draco. El es el heredero de la familia Black debido a esto, y desde que nació es heredero de la familia Potter."

Draco no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con esto, pero parecía aceptarlo por momento. "Tío Sirius ¿Qué es heredero de Gryffindor? Pensé que era el nombre de una casa de Hogwarts." Pregunto Draco.

"Originalmente fue el nombre de una familia, junto con el de las otras casas. Es solo que la línea de Gryffindor todavía existe, pero las otras familias parecen haber desaparecido." Explico Sirius. Esta explicación pareció aplacar a Draco, pero tan pronto como termino Draco tenia otra pregunta.

"El abuelo Abraxas dijo que la familia Malfoy era muy prestigiosa y que la mayoría de la sociedad esta por debajo de nosotros, ¿es eso correcto tío Sirius?"

"Si, Draco es cierto. La familia Malfoy es muy prestigiosa e inspira respeto, pero algunas familias como la de Harry o la mía son un poco más prestigiosas. Pero chicos, ninguno de los dos es más importante que el otro, sois primos e hijos de la casa Black. Esto serviría para que pudierais trabajar juntos en el futuro, así serias un equipo respetado. ¿Entendéis eso? Podríais ser las personas más importantes cuando seáis mayores de edad, pero esto no podría suceder si os lleváis mal. ¿Estoy siendo claro?" Sirius pregunto a los muchachos y ambos asintieron.

La lección continúo rápidamente después de que Sirius hablase de la importancia de la familia y del trabajo conjunto. Los niños parecían disfrutar de la lección después de la cautela del principio.

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche, después de que Draco había regresado a casa y Harry estaba en la cama, Bella y Sirius se sentaron en el salón acurrucados cuando el fuego estallo y apareció Regulus.

"He encontrado algo que necesito que mires Sirius" dijo tan pronto como salio de la chimenea. "Lo siento por molestaros esta noche, pero esto es realmente urgente"

Sirius se puso de pie y los dos hermanos se fueron al despacho de manera que Regulus podría compartir su información. Al entrar al despacho Regulus le entrego a Sirius una gran pila de pergaminos. Sirius comenzó a leer el mensaje y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "¿Estas seguro de esto Reg? ¿Estar al cien por ciento seguro?"

Regulus asintió con la cabeza, "Severus me ayudo a confirmar algunos de los detalles. El estaba al tanto de algunos, de los mas inquietantes."

Sirius juro en voz alta. Los documentos que Regulus le había dado contenían detalles de las muertes de algunas personas durante la guerra, que demuestran que alguna de ellas no estaban atribuidas a Voldemort, sino a Dumbledore. Muchas de las personas incluidas en los documentos habían sido amigos de Sirius, mientras continuaba con la lectura su cara se puso completamente en blanco y se esforzaba por contener las lagrimas. Dumbledore estaba implicado en la muerte de los Potter, los padres de James, los que el había considerado como propios después de que había abandonado su hogar a los dieciséis años.

"Voy hablar con algunas de las personas que se han aliado con el ministerio, para proceder de la mejor manera con esta información. No será suficiente con que salgan a la luz. ¿Sabes si Snape estaría dispuesto a dar este testimonio en el Wizagamot? Tenemos que exponer a Dumbledore a toda la comunidad mágica, no puede tener el control de esta manera, cuando el esta detrás de estas muertes."

Regulus asintió y accedió hablar con Severus acerca de las ideas de Sirius. Rápidamente se fue y Bella entro en el despacho para hablar con Sirius sobre lo que Regulus le habia contado.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Black life**

**-Capítulo 13-**

Sirius pasó un par de semanas dándole vueltas a la información que Regulus le había dado. El ministerio debería de estar al tanto de esto, necesitaba que algunos cargos del departamento de ley mágica le apoyaran. Se encontraba en una buena posición entre las familias mas nobles, ya que el era el Lord de una antigua y noble familia y se ha comprometido a mantener sus costumbres y tradiciones, las propuesta de Sirius habían sido aceptadas y su departamento se puso en marcha con ellas, el poder de Dumbledore era cada vez menor. Sirius era consciente de que en sus manos estaba el poder para acabar con Dumbledore.

Sirius había planeado encontrarse con Frank Longbottom y Abraxas Malfoy para enseñarles los documentos. También necesitaba que prometiesen cuidar a su familia si todo saliese mal. Muchos de los partidarios de Dumbledore no aceptarían la noticia de la muerte de su líder y necesitaba saber si había personas capaces de proteger a Bellatrix y Harry si le sucediese algo a el.

Los tres hombres se sentaron en la oficina de Sirius, este les entrego los documentos. "Nadie aparte de mi hermano sabe esto, el ha estado recopilando estos datos durante años y me los dio hace unas semanas."

Comenzaron a leerlos mientras que los ojos de se abrieron desorbitadamente al ver la lista de personas de cuyas muertes Dumbledore era sospechoso, algunos nombres eran normales ya que eran mortifagos que habían muerto en combates contra los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero otros eran una sorpresa.

"Este hombre ha tratado de acabar con los últimos miembros de las familias mas nobles." Dijo Abraxas indignado.

Sirius asintió, "¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? Va a ser muy difícil probar, muchas han sido atribuidas a Voldemort y sus mortifagos y ellos nunca las negaron. Muchas de esas personas fueron los últimos descendientes de sus casas, como los Prewetts. La de los Potter sobrevivió gracias a un milagro. Tenía planeado arruinar la mía, ya lo visteis cuando se leyó la ultima voluntad de James y Lily, y todavía sigue removiendo cosas para que Harry no este con Bella y conmigo. Hay que detenerlo."

Frank y Abraxas asintieron estando de acuerdo, los tres se quedaron planeando la forma de cómo presentar los cargos contra Dumbledore frente al Wizagamot.

* * *

Bella salio de la chimenea en el vestíbulo del ministerio agarrando a Harry de la mano. Caminaron a través del vestíbulo hacia la fuente de los tres hermanos, cuando estaban llegando a ella, Minerva McGonagall intercepto a Bella para hablar con ella.

"Buenos días profesora" Dijo Bella saludo con simpatía a su antigua profesora.

"Bellatrix, me alegro de verte. Iba a intentar entrar en la oficina de Sirius pero parece estar muy ocupado… de todos modos Bellatrix es necesario que tengáis cuidado Dumbledore va intentar llevar a Harry si lo ve. No se que le esta ocurriendo al viejo pero esta tramando algo y parece que vosotros estáis en el punto de mira. Por favor ten cuidado y trasmítele este mensaje a Sirius, y que no se alborote demasiado al recibirlo." La informo Minerva.

Bellatrix respiro hondo, no esperaba que Dumbledore intentase hacer algo tan estupido, además los aurores podían meterle directamente en Azkaban y Sirius y todo el departamento se encargaría de ello. "Gracias profesora, le hare llegar el mensaje. Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones."

Mientras Bella y Minerva hablaban, Harry había soltado la mano de Bellatrix y fue hasta la fuente. Se quedo mirando al agua esperando a que Bella terminase, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué hacer aquí solo jovencito?" alguien pregunto.

Harry no estaba seguro de quien era la voz, pero sabía que no podía ser de ningún amigo de la familia ya que oyó la voz de su madre gritando, "¡deja a mi hijo traidora, sangre sucia!"

Bellatrix se acababa de dar cuenta de que Harry se había ido de su lado y se encontraba al lado de la fuente con la mano de Molly Weasley sobre su hombro. Se le helo la sangre, los Weasley estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore y con la advertencia de McGonagall le había dado, hizo lo que me mejor se le daba se giro hacia la mujer. Corrió hacia Harry y puso sus brazos alrededor de el, pero cuando llego alguien mas se había unido a la Sra Weasley, Dumbledore había entrado al ministerio. Le dijo a Harry que se acercase a ella y comenzaron a moverse pero fueron inmovilizados por Dumbledore. Desde donde estaba McGonagall mando a alguien para que avisase a Sirius.

Desde la fuente Bella comenzó a lanzar hechizos a Dumbledore para que le quitase el hechizo que le había puesto a Harry. Sirius bajo corriendo y vio que Bella estaba apunto de lanzar maldiciones oscuras fue hasta ella para detenerla. Uno de los hechizos de Bella le dio a Dumbledore cuando estaba distraído. El hechizo que había puesto sobre Harry se quito, Bella y Harry trataron de contar a Sirius su versión de lo que había pasado al mismo tiempo. Bella se tomo su tiempo para comprobar que Harry estaba bien y les dio la espalda a Dumbledore y a la Sra Weasley mientras tanto Sirius ordeno a los aurores que los llevasen a las celdas hasta que los tratase mas tarde. A medida de que los aurores se acercaban a ellos, uno de los disparo una maldición a Bella, esta se desplomo hacia delante pasando muy cerca de Harry, mientras la sangre fluía por su espalda.

* * *

Abraxas y Frank habían seguido a Sirius rápidamente para ayudarle. Abraxas se llevo a Harry con su tía y su primo. Frank llevo a Dumbledore y a Molly a los calabozos, mientras que ponía todos los hechizos que sabia para que pudieran escaparse.

Sirius se había llevado a su esposa en brazos a San Mungo. Se quedo en la sala de espera y vio como los medimagos intentaban cerrar las heridas de Bella. Después de una hora uno de los medimagos salio para hablar con el, "Señor Black, su esposa fue golpeada por una maldición no identificada, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido para cerrar sus heridas, pero algunas siguen abiertas, es de suma importancia que sepamos que maldición utilizaron de modo que podamos tratar adecuadamente a la Señora Black. Si no sabemos cual es no podremos salvarla."

Sirius asintió y desapareció del hospital hacia el ministerio donde inmediatamente se encontró con Frank. Mientras que Sirius estaba en el hospital con Bella, habían descubierto que la maldición fue lanzada por Molly pero no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia. Dumbledore le había dicho que Harry estaba siendo abandonado por Sirius y Bellatrix y que estaría mejor con su familia.

Sirius descendió hacia los calabozos, entro donde estaba Molly "no me importa lo que pretenden hacerle creer, señora, pero si no me dices la maldición que has utilizado contra mi esposa, yo personalmente la llevare a Azkaban." Grito.

Molly gimió y susurro el nombre de la maldición. Sirius la miro fijamente con una mirada malévola y salio de la celda para llevarles la información a San Mungo.

Al salir le dijo a Frank. "Llevarla a Azkaban."

* * *

Casi un mes después, Bella fue lo suficientemente bien como para salir del hospital, mucho sucedió en el ultimo mes; Dumbledore había sido retirado tras su confesión delante del Wizagamot bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, sorprendió a mucha gente, ya que no solo confeso el intento de secuestro de Harry Potter, sino también los planes que tenia hace siete años para acabar con los Black y tomar su poder y títulos. Fue destituido como director y condenado a una estancia en Azkaban.

A pesar de Dumbledore ya no era un peligro mucho de sus seguidores todavía creían que su confesión había sido falsa. Esto y el hecho de que Bella casi había muerto y que Harry casi había sido secuestrado. Si no estaban seguros dentro del ministerio ¿Cómo podrían estarlo fuera? Mientas Bella estaba en el hospital, Sirius había tomado una decisión. Se irían a Rusia con Regulus y su madre durante un tiempo, el viaje seria cansado y llevaría algún tiempo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que su familia se quedase en Gran Bretaña.

Poco antes de Navidad se trasladaron a Rusia junto con los Malfoy, los Longbottom y muchas otras familias que querían escapar de los fanáticos de Dumbledore que persiguen a sus familias.


End file.
